Code Geass: In the Middle of the Author Wars
by Keith 'AzureGrimoire' Kurogane
Summary: To reclaim what he lost... an Author started an Author War... And to archive victory, he has dragged the Code Geass characters into it. Corrupted Diamond Chapter 01 now UP!
1. Prolouge

A/N: Actually, I've been planning to continue my Yggdra Union FanFics… But after watching Code Geass R1, I decided to make one. (And I wish I don't black kettle it…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. Anything and everything that might get thrown in this fanfict doesn't belong to me… The only thing I own was the Original Characters and the Insane Idea…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prelude: The Beginning of the Insanity

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith stared blankly at the monitor of his PC. He can't believe that Euphemia was killed by Zero/Lelouch in Code Geass.

"Yo!" Keith's fellow author, Person with Many Aliases (Level 200; Veteran; Shape shifter Job Class), barged into his room. Keith, on the other hand, didn't reply. He continued to stare blankly at the monitor.

Person peered at the monitor and gave an amused chuckle, "Watching Code Geass? Man, I bet that's the part where Euphie was killed…" Person continued to rant, not noticing that Keith was beginning to murmur 'Zero killed Euphemia' in a tone that just yell 'I'm royally !'

"…I actually want to go to that world and use 'Chain the Soul' at Lelouch, but-" Person ranted, only to be interrupted by Keith dialing a number on his cell phone (a Sony Ericcson P910i, which is used for MP3 Player most the time).

A few rings later.

"Hello? Angelique? Prepare the Southern Cross, arm all Vacuum Imploders, arm all Gundams, and call the Accretians. We will- what? Overkill? I'll GONNA OBLITERATE THE DAMN- eh? Oh right sorry… Just prepare those, okay? Bye."

Person looked at Keith, "Don't tell me you're going to do what I am thinking."

Keith just nodded as he began to pack his things.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Administrative Zone of Japan…

"It seems like it already begun…" Keith mused to himself as he casually walked at the battlefield. He then twisted a knob on his headset to contact his team: The Crimson Autumn Knights.

"Keith here." Keith began, "I'm heading towards the target area. What are your status guys?"

"Angelique on Southern Cross, I say this is still Overkill…"

"Eisen on Shadow Strike Freedom, Ready to pwn Knightmare ass."

"Nessiah here. The summoning circle is ready. All I need now is your clearance."

"Michelle here, I have now the target's Knightmare Frame on my scope"

"Nodoka here, Keith-kun, please don't go over board…"

Keith chuckled, "Alright guys, lets get this party on the road!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch was currently going down of his Knightmare Frame Gawain when C.C. contacted him via his radio.

"Lelouch, someone is coming on your right." C.C. contacted him, "Be careful at that one, I felt something strange about that guy."

Lelouch nodded as he faced the guy. Inside his mask, Lelouch couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the guy's choice of attire. _Black trench coat, white tee-shirt, black denim pants, black pair of rubber shoes with white lines on it, a black fingerless glove on his left hand, a white glove on his right hand, pitch black shades and a gray beret cap. This guy has color issues… _Lelouch thought.

Kallen, on the other hand, was thinking of something other than the guy's attire. _What's with the blood red staff and a pair of guitar cases?_

Euphemia quickly aimed her gun at Keith, "Are you a Japanese?"

"Nope…" Keith replied nonchalantly as he raised the guitar case on this right hand and began to try to immolate Zero with a flamethrower.

Try is the keyword, because the flame just collided on Gurren MK-II's arm. "You bastard!" Kallen yelled as she tried to squish Keith with her Knightmare's Radiation wave Arm. But before Keith was squished, he took his blood red staff, a card, and began chanting, "Sage wielding the holy scepter of war... Let thy light shield the weak" He then declared, "Shield Barrier, Breakout!"

Kallen was beyond shocked as her attack collided with a bluish barrier. Keith just yawned and contacted Nessiah, "Ness-chan, you're cleared to go."

"I told you don't call me Ness-chan!" Nessiah shot back. Then the summoning circle beneath him began to glow, which caught the attention of the other Black Knights.

"What the heck was that?!" Tamaki asked.

Then Nessiah exclaimed, "Unable to live, unable to die... Thy punishment is to repeat life eternally." Everyone stopped as they gawked at the LARGE Phoenix that came out of the light. Nessiah then ordered the phoenix, "Immolate them Mulminmus!"

"Whoa there!" Keith called, "I thought you're summoning some Dragon Knights, not the Mulminmus, the Phoenix of Light"

"I know what I'm doing Keith!" Nessiah blared back at Keith. Nessiah then activated another summoning circle and Dragon Knights began to come out of it. "Alright men, tonight WE DINE IN HELL!"

Keith rolled eyes, "Ill not let him watch 300 again…" He then sidestepped to avoid the Slash Harkens of Gurren MK-II.

"The hell?!" Kallen yelled, "How did he do that?!"

"My turn." Keith spoke as he raised the guitar case on his left hand and multiple rockets began to shoot out of it… along with Armor Piercer Machine Gun rounds.

"What's with him and his guitar cases?" C.C. spoke to Lelouch.

"I don't know but one thing is sure. He's a very dangerous man." Lelouch replied.

Keith then contacted Eisen, "Oi Eisen, distract Ms. Stratfeld here."

"Yeah Yeah…" Eisen replied lazily as he hit the boost of his Gundam. "Hello Ms. Kozuki, I am Eisen von Garand. I will be enjoying dismantling your beloved Knightmare Frame." Eisen spoke as he activated the Dragoon System of his Gundam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Euphemia li Britannia…" Keith spoke as he approached Euphemia. Euphemia, on the other hand, was firing at him, only the bullets collided with Keith's Shield Barrier. "… I just need to take the Chaos orb inside your heart." Keith was about to activate a spell when someone yelled, "GET AWAY FROM EUPHIE!!!!"

Keith looked up and groaned, "Great… Kururugi is here…" He then contacted Angelique, "Angelique-chan, can you please distract Suzaku here?"

"Alright Keith, but we'll have a serious talk later…" Angelique relied with a serious tone.

Suzaku was about to fire his Slash Harkens at Keith when he detected something big. He looked above him and paled, "I have to fight that THING?!" He said in disbelief.

The said thing was the IDWS-078 Southern Cross. It looks like a cross from below, but above it, it was armed with 50mm Gattling guns(x10), Nazca Class Anti-Warship Battery Cannons(x5), Heat Seeking Chicken Missiles(x100), Wave Impulse Cannons(x3), two Vacuum Imploder Launchers, and its main weapon, the Gravity Impulse Requiem (Keith usually calls it 'Cross Requiem Cannon'), an Anti-Fleet Gravity/Energy Cannon. On the side note, the size of the said warship is five times of the Avalon.

Oghi stared at the war machine, "Don't tell me that warship was owned by Britannia…"

Lelouch quickly fired Gawain's his Hardon Cannons at the Southern Cross. The beam collided at Keith who used his staff as shield. "Oh no you don't…" He spoke as he quickly took out a card and began chanting, "O angel deprived of light and wings... Let thy misery cage mine enemy." He than raised his staff for added dramatic effect, "Gravity Chaos…" he then pointed the staff at Gawain, "BreakOut!"

Gawain was quickly sent towards the ground as C.C. and Lelouch felt that their weight becomes doubled. "How did… he fly?" Lelouch asked as the tried not to fight against the gravity spell.

The battlefield was now in the favor of the Crimson Autumn… With Kallen in her Gurren MK-II fighting against Eisen in his Shadow Strike Freedom, Lelouch and C.C. inside the Gawain being caught in a gravity spell, Suzaku trying to survive bullet hell, and the Britannian Army and the Black Knights trying to survive the Dragon Knights and Mulmimus, the Phoenix of Light, Keith can now do his mission… the extraction of a Chaos Orb…

"Now…" Keith then formed a magic circle on his feet, "lets get started shall we?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Mission Accomplished! Let's party!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Prelude Chapter is finally finished!!!

So if you guys want to get involved in this story, make the following…

A title for yourself. (i.e. Crimson Autumn Tactician, Keith Kurogane)

Set of Spells (note: must in relation with your title. i.e. Tactician = Tactics Cards.

Your job class. (For me, I'm a LVL 99; Rookie; Multi-Class Type Tactician)

Weapons and their name. (My Staff, Bloody Cross, an intelligent device which allows me to change weapons on the fly according to what Job type I switched to…)

You can also add your original characters or make your own warship, just don't make it invulnerable…

If you decided to make an OC, make some quirks on that character. (I.e. Nessiah is a 300 fan or Eisen has a weird foot fetish…)

Well, that's all for the moment… Ill makes sure this fict will get updated every two or three weeks.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. The only things I own is my Original Characters (except Nessiah) and the insane idea of this fanfiction. (Though I doubt that this story is insane.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE: The Letter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch was walking by his sister's room when he noticed an envelope sticking on the doorframe addressed to him. Dreading the worst, he opened the letter with trembling hands and began reading its contents…

_Dear Oniisama,_

_ It is with regret and sorrow that I am writing to you. I had o elope with my boyfriend because I wanted to avoid a scene with you and Sayoko-san. I have found true love with Rollo and he is so nice. But I know you would not approve of him because of his 'brother complex' towards you, a violent killer, doesn't have the same level of your good looks, and the fact that we were both still young. But it's not only love, I'm pregnant._

_ Rollo says we will be very happy. He owns a cottage in a place called Boracay. We dream of having many more children. He opened my eyes (I made a pun, didn't I?) that Refrain in small dosages doesn't hurt anyone. We'll be selling it ourselves and trading it for weapons and other illegal drugs._

_ In the meantime, we pray that Rollo's friend, V.V.-san, will find a cure for AIDS for Rollo so that he can get better. He deserves it. Don't worry Oniisama, I'm 15 and I know how to take care of myself. Someday, I am sure that we'll be back so that you can get to know our children._

_Your loving sister,_

_Nunnally vi Brittania _

_P.S: None of the above is true; I'm currently staying at Sayako's house. I just wanted to remind you that there are worse things in life other than a failed Calculus. The report card is in the top drawer. I love you. Call me if it's safe to come back._

Lelouch sighed in relief, his sister is still pure! But he can't remove the feeling that his sister is a sadist. Crumpling the paper, he threw it at a nearest trash bin and proceeded to head towards his room to get his Zero costume. '_Wonder where that rag went?'_

**In Sayako's House…**

"You're evil…" Rollo commented after Nunnally told him what she wrote in the letter.

Nunnally just smiled sweetly, "I'm only a sadist."

"But still-"

"Oh come on! As if you really have a brother complex towards my brother. You're just playing that because you want to get close to me." Nunnally spoke that made Rollo blush.

Rollo countered as he leaned toward Nunnally's face, "So, you really mean that you wanted many children?"

Nunnally's face quickly turned crimson as she leaned forward and gave Rollo a deep kiss.

Seriously… what entered my mind to do an omake that is based on an Yggdra Union fanfict of mine… Now onwards to the story…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 01: Mission Accomplished! Lets Party!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith yawned as the Southern Cross majestically floats above the battlefield. _'Seriously... What entered my mind to do this…?' _He thought as he watched Euphemia begin to lose her sanity. _'And all I got is a Card Point Orb…'_

"I- I actually did this?" Euphemia said in disbelief as she looked at the streets filled with corpses of Japanese people. She was on the verge of crying when someone patted her shoulder.

"Well, yeah. You just unlocked Tier one of your Gunslinger Skills, congratulations." Eisen spoke nonchalantly as he drowns himself with some bottle of Iced Tea. Two seconds later, he was pistol whipped by Michelle.

"Just ignore the idiot; he usually acts like that when he didn't get his morning coffee. By the way, I'm Michelle Dragunov." Michelle introduced as she offered Euphemia a can of milk tea. "I know how you feel, but all I can say to you is it's not your fault."

Euphemia's emotion exploded, "But I'm the one who pulled the trigger-"

**SLAP!**

"Calm down, will you?" Michelle calmly said as she produced another can of milk tea out of thin air, "Will you able to resurrect those who died when you cry? Don't wallow in your sorrow because you killed people, you're under the influence of outside forces at that time and no one is blaming you. Here have another can of milk tea."

"And besides, you have us for witnesses. Nothing will go wrong." Keith butted in their conversation, offering a box of pretzel sticks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzaku panted as he stepped out of the Lancelot. _'For Christ sake! Did the pilot of that thing know the word Moderation?'_ He thought as he remembered trying to evade multiple rockets while trying to evade also the rain of gattling gun bullets. He shuddered as he remembered the moment where he evaded a large missile, only to see it detonate and suck everything towards the impact point within 5 Kilometer range.

"So, like my warship?" a feminine voice asked.

Suzaku turned around and spoke venomously, "I'll like if it weren't trying to vaporize me…"

"Ehehe… sorry bout that… I got carried away… I'm Angelique Ramirez."

Suzaku was about to introduce himself when Angelique raised her hand, "No need Kururugi-san, our team was briefed with the people we'll going to meet here before we initiated our operation."

"Okay… so who are you people?" Suzaku asked politely, fearing that if he provokes her, she might unleash female wrath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, media men and civilians began to converge at the SAZJ upon hearing a new faction that entered the war. Word spread that this faction managed to defeat the Black Knights and the Brittanian Army with only a few soldiers…

"I'm Keith Alucard Kurogane, leader of the Knights of the Crimson Autumn…"

"Knights of the Crimson Autumn?"

"Lame name…"

"I agree…"

Keith tried his best to keep his patience in check, "…our mission here is to prevent the apparent bloodbath, but it seems that we were late…"

One reporter asked, "How did you know this will happen?

"We have our sources…"

"And since you almost prevented this, what are your plans?" Another reporter asked.

Keith rubbed his chin in thought, "Actually-"

"We are planning to take our vacations here." Eisen interjected.

"Yeah, were- WHAT THE HECK?!" Keith exclaimed in surprise as he gave Eisen a death glare.

Michelle pouted, "Come on Keith-kun! We haven't used any of our vacation slips."

Nessiah spoke, "I also need to go back to Fantasinia to get some Fanelia…"

"Bu-but…" Keith tried to reason but Angelique quickly said, "You also need a break."

The reporters quickly sensed that they were kick out of the conversation unwillingly. Luckily, Keith noticed. "Ehehe… sorry about that… I'll introduce you to my friends."

A red head wearing a blue renaissance dress, a blue beret, black combat boots and on her back was a six feet .88mm Artic Sniper Rifle with bayonet attachment waved her hands towards the crowd. "Hello! I'm Michelle Dragunov. Spearman/Sniper class." She greeted as she smiled at the reporters, making them blush profusely at her cuteness.

"So moe…"

"I'm melting, I'm melting…"

"Kawaii…"

The females present, and it has to be included, Euphemia, C.C., Kallen, and Cornelia pouted, "I'm way cuter than her…" they murmured

"Greetings under evolved slugs…" A man in blue (or is it dark blue…) robe, black blindfold with arcane writings, and chains on his ankles and wrist spoke. His choice of words quickly earned him a LOT of glares and death threats, though most of them were curious at the floating gold book next to him. "I am Nessiah Artwaltz, Archmagus/Ancient Job Class."

Silence…

"Oi, who is next?" Keith asked his comrades.

The guy wearing an air force flight suit yawned, and then introduced himself, "I'm Eisen von Garand, Multiclass Pilot."

"I'm Angelique Ramirez, pilot of the Southern Cross, but I'm really a Swordsmaster/Combat Alchemist." The girl wearing a black tee-shirt, combat fatigue shorts, black fingerless gloves, black rubber shoes and a large sword on her back introduced.

"I'm hungry… let's eat _pancit._" Keith suggested. The Black Knights and the Brittanian Army just looked at them weirdly.

"What a strange bunch, especially the leader." C.C. commented

"I concur." Lelouch followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the press-con, Keith approached Euphemia who was being comforted by Suzaku, "I give you this." He handed her a Dragonov .44 Sniper Rifle and a Thompson Sub-Machine Gun. "Since you have unlocked Gunslinger Skills, you'll need various guns to master." Euphemia can't produce a proper answer at Keith's offer.

Suzaku, however, quickly answered as he slugged Keith in the face, "Are you insane?"

"Actually he is." Eisen commented from afar. Keith quickly threw a stone at him.

"HEADSHOT! LONG RANGE TAKEDOWN!" a deep voice bellowed as Eisen crumpled into an undignified heap.

"Who spoke?" Euphemia managed to ask at the complete randomness of the scene.

"You really like to do that huh, M.I.Y.U.?" Keith spoke at his warship…

"Excuse me but that's my warship." Angelique spoke from afar.

Suzaku was already confused, "His warship?"

"No, my warship." Angelique said again.

Keith sighed, "Angeli-chan owns the warship, while I own its A.I. super computer called M.I.Y.U."

"Miyu?" Suzaku and his girlfriend…

Cornelia quickly sent a glare at the lousy author, who quickly modified the sentence before returning to play _Magical __Battle__ Arena._

"Miyu?" Suzaku and Euphemia asked.

"No, M.I.Y.U. as in Magi Integrated Yggdrasil Unit." Keith explained.

Michelle quickly came to the lovebirds rescue as she offered to explain everything. "He acts like that when he did not get his daily dose of Grand Chase Online…"

M.I.Y.U. decided to play the theme song of _Fantasy Golf PangYa Portable _titled _Starlight_ on the Southern Cross' external speakers. M.I.Y.U. then announced, "Let's party!" The Southern Cross then para-droped tables with food on it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch was not pleased. This new faction can hinder his dream of a better world for Nunnally… And speaking of Nunnally, he can't contact his sister for about an hour now.

"Maybe her phone ran out of batteries…" Lelouch murmured to himself, as he ate a plate of Pasta.

"Hey! Play something that has guitars on it!" Tamaki exclaimed as he waved a can of Budweiser.

M.I.Y.U. then promptly played the BGM theme of _Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD _titled _Till Next Time_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In ****Ashford****Academy****'s Library…**

"Aacho!" Nunnally sneezed as she currently let Rollo's head on her lap. She was enjoying brushing his hair.

"Bless you, Nunna-chan." Rollo spoke as he enjoyed the time he is spending with Nunnally.

"I wonder who is referring to me." Nunnally asked out loud.

Rollo snickered, and then replied, "Probably your brother."

Nunnally nodded in approval, "Probably him. His concern towards me is beginning to creeps me out."

"So…" Rollo stood up and then carried Nunnally bridal style, "Want to make out?"

Nunnally just smiled, "Sure!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere in the Multiverse…**

A lot of Authors simultaneously received a text message from their employer called Fate. Many sighed, dismissing it to be troublesome. Some smiled with glee as they can finally visit the Code Geass world. Some others have devious plans.

The text message says:

The Author Wars will commence after six months. I'll give you guys that time to prepare your selves. –Fate

But they are not the only ones who intercepted the message…

"There will be an upcoming Author Wars! It's because…"

"Wha- Rollo and Nunnally pairing? Blashpemy!"

"We want a LelouchSuzaku pairing!!!"

"No! Yuri is the best LOLZ!!1 Newbz"

"Stop talking like a 4channer! Yaoi is still and always be the best!"

"Kill that bastard along with the authors!"

"Kill, kill, KILL!" Went the crowd of Fan boys and Fan girls.

Somewhere, Sol Badguy calmly smoked his cigar, "Troublesome fans…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the party, Lelouch shuddered, "I felt someone is planning to get me and Suzaku married…"

C.C. shrugged as she ate her nth box of Pizza, "It's probably your geass…"

"Yeah…" Lelouch spoke back, trying to remove that eerie feeling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Royal Palace, Suzaku shivered, "Is it me or someone is plotting something sinister on me and Lelouch."

Euphemia, on the other hand, stared at the gun Keith gave to her.

_"You have to fight if you don't want to lose Suzaku-ku-ku-ku…"_ Keith's words echoed in her mind. _"Okay, the echo part is lame but you get the point…" _It added.

Euphemia took the Thompson Sub-Machine Gun and she locked and loaded it, "For my Suzakun…" She murmured to herself as her eyes gleamed with determination to keep her loved one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith was stargazing on top of the Southern Cross' Control Tower when Angelique approached him.

"The countdown has already begun." Keith spoke.

Angelique frowned, "Are you sure you want to continue this?"

Keith just stood up, "I am determined to get her back…" He then left Angelique, who cried after he was completely gone.

"Please move on…" Angelique sobbed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Next Chapter: the Start of School; The Chaotic RE:Start

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Chapter 1 is cleared!

Please read and review!

By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my sister whose pen name was Reverie Metherlence. Thanks for letting me use the Letter story as an omake!

Please suggest some scenes! I quite need some…


	3. Side Chapter 1

A/N: Keith: This chapter is dedicated... _To all the girls I've loved befo-_

Eisen: Get serious! (Throws a tomato at Keith)

Keith: Okay! This chapter is dedicated to the Mukamo Forum's Video Game Addicts, Hongfire Forum's _Dabarkads_ andWarriane Kristel Torennte (I hope I get your name right…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: The only thing I own was the idea of this fict and my Original Characters. Code Geass is a property of Sunrise… the others that will be thrown in this story… Go and find them… It's too long to type.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Side Chapter 01: Meeting with the Agents.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith idly checked the time on his wristwatch. Apparently, those two were running late… with a new record to boot.

"Those two probably did something tiring… or maybe they were ambushed… of maybe they were currently…"

"Currently what?"

"Currently doing stuff not fitted at their age…"

**TOINK!**

"Ow!" Keith did double-take as he clutched his throbbing head, "Will you two give signs that you're already here!? God it hurds…"

"Stop speaking chibi language… It doesn't fit you…"

"Pftt… So, Mr. and Mrs. Familion-"

"WE ARE NOT YET MARRIED!" Ruuji Familon and his fiancée Rei Mii exclaimed, their faces glowing red.

"Yeah sure…" Keith rolled his eyes, "I bet you two already did-"

Mii kicked Keith for good measure, "Will you stop talking perverted for a while and listen to us?!"

"G-go ahead…" Keith said as he rubbed his shin.

"I DON'T BELONG TO YOU KEITH!!!" Shinn Asuka exclaimed from afar.

"Oniichan, baaka…" Mayu Asuka sighed.

"Anyways…" Mii continued, "The Fans are heading this world."

Keith went bug eyed, "What?! How the hell did they knew? I thought SMS was a safe form of communication?"

"Apparently, the minor story change you did provoked them." Ruuji explained.

Mii then added, "And SMS is not a safe form of communication."

Sighing, Keith asked, "How long before they get V.I.P. passes?"

"Not more than two days. But I think some of them have Gold passes so they can enter this world much earlier." Mii spoke.

"Damn."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Why you couldn't move on…' _Angelique thought as she wiped her tears away. She was about to go to her room when someone laid their hand on her shoulder.

"He made you cry, didn't you?"

"Sven?" Angelique asked in a shocked tone as she saw one of her old friends.

"No, I'm Shinji Ikari, Destroyer of Angels and ultimate wimp… ehehe, long time no see." Sven Dular smirked.

Angelique rolled eyes, "And I thought you are about to quote another random thing from the internet…"

"I did quote that from the internet." Sven said proudly.

"I thought so… so what are you doing here? I thought you have a mission at Castle Vlad?"

"Oh… Mission Accomplished, the report is on your desk tomorrow afternoon…" Sven then cleared his throat, "I'm here to warn you that Amethyst Dawn is here…"

"What?" Angelique asked, shocked at the news, "No way… the Amethyst Dawn is here in this world?!"

Sven nodded, "Apparently, but it's currently offline so we can still have time to prepare and relax at the same time…" He then asked something, as if the thought if he will provoke Angelique if he asked, "So, where is E.E.?

Angelique grumbled, "That pyro…" She still remembered the time he burned her hair…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere…

"Burn in the Crimson Flames of Hell!" E.E. shouted as he immolated the horde of Fans that tried to kill him.

"It's the Pyr- I mean Hell Fire Alchemist! We can't stand a chance against him!" a Fan boy exclaimed, sighing that he didn't complete the forbidden word in front of him.

"Just mob that OC! We can- GYRK" the commander of the Fan platoon got impaled by magma spikes that quickly burned him.

As E.E. removed the chunks of soil from his gauntlets, he spoke, "Come one, come all. I have plenty of fire spells at my disposal, who wants to go first?" he than pointed at a random Fan boy and motioned him to come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"The other agents are going to report to you once they reached this world." Mii told Keith. Keith was thinking deeply of what he will do since the Fans are beginning to make their move.

"Ruuji and Mii, I will trust you guys in defending Area 11 from them."

Mii smiled, "Don't worry, we can handle them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I also have this report that the Spiritual Luchador has already entered this world." Sven reported.

"Please keep an eye on her Sven… The last thing we want is her challenging Suzaku…"

"I'm curious who will win though… Suzaku's Spin Kick or Senorita Lucha's God Move 619…"

Angelique groaned, "If those moves collided, it will trigger the explosion of the volcanoes in the Pacific Ring of Fire… God Moves and HAX Moves shouldn't meet in a battle against each other."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In another world…

"This is not good…" a cloaked person spoke to his fellow cultist, "If the Crimson Autumn Tactician win this Author War…"

"He may get what he wanted…"

"And it will be our end…"

"We must stop him…"

"Not for our sake but for his also…"

"The truth that we kept from him may drive him insane…"

Silence…

"If only she was still alive…"

"For the last time my friends… He must not know the truth!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't lose hope Angelique…" Sven encouraged, "One day he will notice your feelings towards him…" _'Even though it's like trying to communicate with a steel wall…'_ Sven mentally added.

"Thanks, Sven…" Angelique smiled at him, and then she asked, "Will you get E.E.? We need more… firepower… god I just make a pun…"

"In Soviet Britannia, Puns ownz YOU!" Sven said as he pointed a finger at Angelique.

"Let's go inside," Angelique offered, thinking Sven was just hungry "M.I.Y.U. still has those beef jerky she made for the party."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

E.E. maniacally laughed on top of his vanquished foes, "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!"

One of the less intelligent frontline Fan boy grunt murmured, "I wish there is a law against pyromaniacs who laugh like a lunatic…"

"Burn!" E.E. exclaimed as he immediately immolated the unlucky soul.

**E.E. killed Fan boy with Magma Spike Tier 1.**

"This fic is so confusing…" another unfortunate soul spoke.

**E.E. killed Fan boy #2 with Flame Salamander V2.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this concludes the Side Chapter.

If you have already forgotten, the next chapter will be:

Chapter 02: Start of School; The Chaotic RE:Start

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers who took their time to review my fict. I will not promise that this will turn out great but I will continue to write for your enjoyment.

Disclaimer: Code Geass is a property of Sunrise. Nessiah Artwaltz belongs to Yggdra Union: Will Never Fight Alone that was published by Sting. The Other things added belong to their respective companies and Authors. I only own the idea of this fict and its Original Characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE: Shooting Star Nunnally

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you seen Nunnally?" Lelouch asked his fellow Student Council members, which was answered by a simple 'No'.

Sayako told him that she left very early and she was accompanied by a friend so he assumed it was either one of her classmates or Shirley.

'_Come to think of it… She is acting a bit differently in the past couple of weeks…She always leave early, doesn't eat lunch with me, and she is always spacing out… wonder if… neh, that's impossible...' _Lelouch thought as he switched on the TV; what he saw on the TV made his jaws drop on the floor.

"Now for our next contestant… Give a round of applause for Shooting Star Nunnally!" the host announced as Nunnally and a chestnut (or is it gray… watching the caramelldansen video, the anime and looking at some pictures is very confusing…) haired boy entered the stage. The boy proceeded to riff on the guitar as Nunnally began to sing _Aya Hirano's First Good-bye_.

_I pretended to watch nothing and watched your back/_

_I became hard and ran away/_

_I miss you baby! /_

_The love I knew from it is only vexation of jealousy/_

_I left it and have escaped/_

_Already, Good-bye-bye FIRST LOOOOVE!_

By that time, Lelouch's eyes were glued at the screen as Nunnally sang the song with a bright sort of confidence that shined through her eyes as she dared anyone to take on her talent as she sang out to the audience, catching their hearts immediately.

'_Wait…'_ Lelouch thought as he reevaluated the previous sentence…

Nunnally sang the song with a bright sort of confidence that shined through her eyes…

Shined through her eyes…

Her eyes…

Lelouch immediately fainted on the fact that his sister can see all this time.

Behind him, the Student Council members talked to each other about Nunnally.

"Wow, I did not know Nunnally was a great singer." Kallen said.

"Wonder why Lelouch fainted?" Shirley asked, concerned at the fallen Lelouch.

Milly and Suzaku chuckled darkly, as if they were hiding a secret.

Now… onwards to the story… and three guesses why Lelouch fainted…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Start of School; The Chaotic RE:Start

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith went bug eyed at what Angelique announced the following morning. "WH-what do you mean we are going back to school?!" Keith pointed a finger at Angelique.

"We had been missing our classes for a week now…"

"That's not the point, I-" Keith was about to object when he was hit by a titanium harisen in the face by Angelique.

"Keith-kun…" Angelique spoke sickly sweet, clenching the harisen tightly, "…Studying is a priority."

"But the Algebra…" Keith whined, defeated.

Sven just shook his head, "Keith is soo whipped…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashford Academy, 09:00 AM…

"You would not believe who registered here!" Milly exclaimed as she entered the Student Council room. "The Knights of the Crimson Autumn registered here as Ashford students!"

"Really?!" Rivalz asked as he was excited to see Michelle up close.

"We are contacted by some girl named Miyu…" Milly trailed off as Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku and Nunnally entered the room.

"It's M.I.Y.U…." Suzaku spoke.

Nunnally curiously asked, "Who is M.I.Y.U.?"

Suzaku explained, "Michelle told us it's an A.I. integrated to the ship… It stands for Magi Integrated… I forgot what's next."

Rivalz exploded, "YOU TALKED TO MICHELLE?! IS SHE SMOKING HOT UP CLOSE? TELL ME!"

Lelouch sighed, _'Those Knights stirred too much ruckus…' _ He opened the T.V. and watched the latest news:

"What you are watching now is a high speed chase on Highway 12…" The reporter said as the live video feed of the said chase, "…the driver of the race car has already evaded multiple roadblocks and spike strips laid on the highway. The police tried to pursue by using their Knightmare Frames but it has already totaled ten…" The video changed, showing the race car purposely changed to the opposite lane and began weaving through the traffic. The Knightmare Frames who tried to pursuit were unlucky as the race car just went under a crossing truck on an intersection, effectively evading them. The Knightmare Frames who in pursuit tried to evade the truck but it was already too late for them. Lelouch just stared at the T.V. monitor, in awe at the skill of the driver.

The others, who were also watching the news, did not noticed Nunnally smile. _'Rollo-kun…'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The students who were happily entering the campus grounds did not noticed a magic circle being drawn on the ground. All they know that there was a sudden burst of light and poof, the Knights of the Crimson Autumn was there standing.

"Tsk… using my magic circles as transportation…" Nessiah grumbled.

"So this is the Ashford Academy huh?" Ruuji asked, earning himself a bump on his head courtesy of Mii.

"Ruuji, you dummy! Of course it is!" Mii exclaimed to her boyfriend.

"Lovers quarrel huh?" Sven and Keith mused, making the two kids blush.

"Another day, another idiot…" Eisen muttered.

"You're quoting Dr. House…" Michelle told Eisen.

"It's none of your business if I do that." Eisen retorted.

Angelique coughed, "If you don't mind guys, we will be late for class…"

They were about to proceed when Keith's wristwatch/communicator blared out multiple warnings, "Warning, Purple Dinosaur detected. Warning, Proton Collider detected. Warning, Chronosphere detected."

Keith smirked, "I guess the Fans are on the move now…" He then took out his cellphone and contacted M.I.Y.U., "We need the Murasame Liger, Lanstag Break, Shadow Strike Freedom, and a few Accretians…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tension quickly filled the air as the said mechs arrived at the Academy. Ashford Academy's Mecha Club rejoiced though.

"Look at that black Knightmare Frame…"

"I don't think it's a Knightmare Frame. Look, it doesn't have landspinners!"

"That antelope like machine is sooo cool!"

"I like the Tiger one though, but it's cool also."

"Hey, what about those in that cool armor?"

"I heard they were cyborgs…"

"Really?!"

Milly quickly did the crowd control, "Everyone who doesn't get in their class will get a punishment from me!" That made all the students flee. The whole student council approached the group,

"What's the big idea bringing your machines here?" Milly asked exasperated, even though she wants to take a closer look at the machine.

Keith ignored her and approached Suzaku, "Call your boss and tell him to deploy your Lancelot."

"Huh?" Suzaku was confused, "Why?"

Eisen interjected and showed a digital map of Tokyo, there were three red circles blinking on the map. Two were stationary, while one was mobile. Those circles were surrounded by red dots that keep on changing position. "Three Superweapons were deployed, we need every help we can get to destroy those."

Shirley then spoke, "Why should he help you? This is your problem anyway…"

Sven calmly replied while cleaning his Magnus RX-Mk1 R.G. Sniper Rifle, "The Superweapon on the upper left is a Proton Collider, it can level this city within 5 seconds after firing… the one almost next to it is a Chronosphere, though its original purpose was to transport stuff, we'll be damned if they use it to transport bombs…"

"The other one was heading towards…" Nessiah pointed at the location, "…here."

The Student Council was shocked at where he pointed. "That Superweapon is heading towards here?!" Rivalz exclaimed, almost in panic mode.

Mii then spoke, "Yes Mr. Obvious, our spies told us that they were planning to take over the school."

Milly just stared at Mii, "Aren't you too young for being involved in battles?"

"And you're a girl too!" Rivalz said, which apparently was a bad decision, because he received a kick to his groin from Mii, a slap from Michelle, and a punch from Angelique.

"Serves you right!" The three of them yelled at him.

The others looked at him in disgust, "Pwned…" Eisen muttered.

"Wh-what do they want from a school?" Nina asked timidly.

"We don't know…" Keith replied, "…but we quickly deployed our forces to stop them… and we assigned Ashford Academy as a critical structure…" Keith then pressed a button on his wristwatch, "M.I.Y.U., status report."

"The Purple Dinosaur is still heading towards your area. It was accompanied by five Mirage tanks, ten Paladin tanks a bunch of Rocket soldiers…wait; I detected ten Kirov Airships from the Pacific… Keith, they were accompanied by MiGs and Aurora Bombers… They are going to do a bombing run!"

"Damn…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After receiving Suzaku's call, the Avalon quickly flew towards Ashford Academy. After a few minutes, they arrived and quickly deployed the Lancelot. Lloyd, on the other hand, was drooling.

"Look at those mechs!" Lloyd exclaimed happily, as if he was in a store full of puddings.

Cecile, introduced herself to the Knights of the Crimson Autumn though, "I'm Cecile Croomy."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Croomy, I'm Angelique Ramirez. Sorry if we disturbed you early in the morning."

"It's alright, and you can call me Cecile… When we heard about those Superweapons from Suzaku, at first we thought he got rabies from the cat that always bit him, but after we detected energy pools building, we quickly concluded he was saying the truth… and Lloyd wanted to see your machines…" The both of them looked at a gushing Lloyd who wanted get in the Murasame Liger, but was being blocked by Mii.

"You can't get in the Murasame Liger!" Mii said, trying to push Lloyd away from it.

"But I want to see its cockpit!" Lloyed protested.

"You better do what she says Mr. Asplund…" Sven suggested, "Murasame Liger is the property of her husband…"

"WERE NOT YET MARRIED!" Mii exclaimed, her face color turning deep red.

Lloyd looked at the Sven, "This little girl is already married?"

"I SAID WERE NOT YET MARRIED, AND WHY YOU CALLED ME LITTLE GIRL!?" Mii was almost on a rampage, Ruuji tried to calm the raging brown head.

"Correction, her fiancé." Sven smirked. The two blushed as they received stares from the people.

"Those two were engaged?!" Cecile was surprise to see a VERY young couple.

Angelique nodded, "Yes, those two look good together isn't it?"

"But they were both very young! To be engaged, the minimum age must be 15 years old!" Cecile protested.

"Not in Soviet Brittania!" Sven yelled as he pointed at Cecile.

"Don't worry," Angelique assured, "we will be keeping an eye on them until they reached the right age to do those _'stuff'_."

"What is he talking about?" Cecile asked, pointing at Sven.

"Oh… Just ignore him..." Angelique spoke nonchalantly, "He has this tendency to quote random things from the internet…"

Cecile just face-palmed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, here is the plan…" Keith spoke through is communicator, "…Suzaku and Eisen will take care of the Bombers…" Eisen and Suzaku looked at each other and nodded. "… The Avalon will support my Southe-"

"I said it's MINE!" Angelique yelled at the radio.

Everyone looked at Keith who shrugged, "She is very possessive with her ship… Anyways, the Avalon will support Angelique's-"

"Good." Angelique spoke.

"-Southern Cross as it prepares the Vaccum Imploders and the Cross Requiem Cannon. Our own Superweapon…"

"Wait…" Zero suddenly showed up in the monitor, "… the Black Knights will help."

"Really?" Keith spoke, glad that everything was going according to his foresight.

"Your help is very much appreciated." Keith spoke. Zero/Lelouch have a bad feeling after he saw Keith's grin.

An Accretian suddenly yelled, "The Purple Dinosaur is coming!"

"Alright… Sven, you'll take command of the Brittanian ground forces. Michelle, you'll go with Lloyd on the Avalon and you two lovebirds…" Keith spoke as the two aforementioned lovebirds blushed, "…protect Ashford Academy…" Everyone nodded as they proceed to leave for their positions, "…God bless us all."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want to tell you something…" Eisen called Suzaku.

"What is it?"

"Give all of what you've got and don't get in my way."

Silence…

"What? I don't want to be scolded by Angelique because of friendly fire!" Eisen explained in an annoyed tone.

"Okay..." Suzaku spoke as he watched Eisen enter his Gundam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith was busy ordering various people when someone contacted him, "Oh, Princess Cornelia, what can I do for you?"

"I called to tell you that I and the Glaston Knights will take care of the Purple Dinosaur-thing, focus you forces on the Bombers and the other Superweapons."

Keith promptly spat his Hot Chocolate, "Wha-, don't go head to head against it!" But it was already too late as Cornelia cut off the transmission. Keith quickly called Lloyd, "Mr. Asplund, divert your course, head towards the Purple Dinosaur and don't go near it until I gave you orders, Princess Cornelia decided to go head to head against it…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia then found herself and her knights in one very tough situation. Upon seeing the Purple Dinosaur, their Knightmare Frames began to malfunction, and add to that there was this 'I wuv you, You wuv me' song that keep on playing over and over again, that it felt that her brain was beginning to turn mush of it was being to shrink in size. Plus, its presence radiated an unholy wave of sickening aura swept through everyone in the vicinity, making them gag, retch or pass out from sheer revulsion.

"I can't take it much longer!!" Bart Darlton yelled as he rushed towards the Purple Dinosaur, only to be squished by its large purple leg.

Everyone promptly open fired at the Purple Dinosaur, but to their horror, it just brushed off the attacks.

"Give me a hug!" It exclaimed as it promptly ran towards them.

Frozen in fear, Cornelia and her Knights silently prayed for a god sent miracle… and it did came…

"Heart Attack! Gae Bolg!" Michelle declared as she held her gun as if it was a spear and thrusted it on the Purple Dinosaur's chest. The Purple Dinosaur was sent back a few hundred meters. "Sven, can you buy some time for us to escape?"

"I don't mind buying time, but it wouldn't be a problem if I defeated him, would it?" Sven smirked as he began to change his vision mode, "Sight Augmentation, Break out."

He then quickly whipped out the Magnus RX-Mk1 R.G. Sniper Rifle and aimed at the dinosaur's heart. "Come Hrunting… Hound of the Red Plains!" He then pulled the trigger and let the bullet fly towards the target. While the kickback sent him a good ten feet, he was able to saw the bullet went through the Purple Dinosaur, popped a random Fan boy's head off, killed a few Mirage Tank pilots and a couple of rocket soldiers.

"BOOM HEADSHOT!" Sven happily exclaimed, to his surprise, no one noticed him. "Wow… first time… better finish this Superweapon now…" He took a black colored R.G. Shell and popped it on his rifle's chamber.

"Goodnight!" He pulled the trigger and watched the bullet went through the Purple Dinosaur's head, in between the eyes.

The Purple Dinosaur stopped, then it looked down and it didn't take a rocket scientist to notice that he was beginning to turn to stone.

Sven materialized a can of melted ice cream out of thin air and began drinking it. With a relived sigh, he spoke, "Ahh… the Mistellein Shell always work wonders…" He continued to watch the Purple Dinosaur… or chunks of it fell on to its escorts. He then left to go back to his assigned unit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Avalon, Cornelia and her Knights sighed in relief, but felt sad in losing Bart.

"Don't worry, that Knight is still alive. Good for him he went unconscious… But on serious matters…" Michelle said; her voice changing from sweet to serious as she asked them, "What's the big idea going head to head with a Superweapon? You guys almost committed suicide!"

Cornelia, for the first time cried at Guilford's arms. Guilford thought the reason she cried because she was being scolded by someone younger (and prettier) than her…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the Pacific-Sea of Tokyo border, the Shadow Strike Freedom and Lancelot flew at high speeds.

"Ei, kid…" Eisen called.

"Don't call me 'kid'." Suzaku spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever, I'll take care of the Kirovs and the Aurora Bombers, you take care of the MiGs… word of warning though, they're air superiority fighter jets, watch your back or you'll get shot down." Eisen then turned off the transmission.

"Geez… wonder what crawled on his underwear and died…" Suzaku muttered. Suddenly, his cockpit began to blare multiple missile warnings, "Oh shi- here they come!" Suzaku was able to narrowly doge a stray missile that went whizzing towards another MiG, shutting it down. "And they don't care if they hit friendlies? Oh great…" He fired his Slash Harkens, shutting six MiGs down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

One brave (or unfortunate) Fan representative went towards Ashford Academy with an important message for Keith.

"Author! Lay down you weapons!"

Keith smirked as the students, soldiers and some random people converged at them and wondered why he was addressed as 'Author'. "No."

"You dare to oppose us?!" The guy pointed at himself, "A thousand soldiers will descend upon you! Our power will blot out the sun!"

"Then we will fight in the shade." Keith deadpanned. Angelique, who was monitoring the conversation via radio, face-palmed, "Keith…" she said in an exasperated tone.

"You'll be fighting against us?! This is madness!"

"Madness?" Keith spoke in a low tone as he walked towards the fan, who took a step backwards. Keith continued to walk and stopped as he already cornered the fan onto a deep fountain, "MADNESS?! This. IS. BRITTANIA!" Keith then kicked the poor guy onto the fountain. The fan died of drowning, the male half of the academy, the soldiers and some random males, could not help but shed manly tears of joy, and the females couldn't help but blush at the scene of pure awesome manliness.

"Baaka…" Hoshino Ruri muttered from afar…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Brittanian Army felt outnumbered. Really. After seeing the massive army the enemy has, they felt they want to raise the white flag.

"Brittanians!" Sven called, catching their attention, "This is where we hold them! This where we **fight**! This is where they **die**!"

The Brittanian soldiers felt VERY energized at those words, so they replied with a loud, "Harooh!"

"Remember this day men," Sven added, "For it will be yours for all time!"

"Lay down you weap- urgk!" A Fan boy didn't able to complete the sentence as a high speed bullet sent him to the pavement for a permanent retirement. (_Wow… I made some rhymes…_)

"Give them nothing!" Sven pointed at the Fans, "But take from them… **everything**!"

With one blood curdling, manly scream, the Brittanian soldiers rushed at their enemies, guns blazing.

Sven gave a sigh, "Good thing that worked…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Student Council Room, everyone was watching the battle via the live feed they were receiving from a brave helicopter pilot… and the Accretian Soldiers forgot to switch to private channels on their radios.

"Enemy in perimeter. Range 200."

"They're everywhere!"

"Reload, Reload!"

"Bravo down. We got wounded!"

"Watch the left!"

"Fire at will!"

Milly's eyes were glued at the TV, "I can't believe that those enemy soldiers wanted to take over a school. With that force, they can over take the Royal Palace!"

"And there was this issue where the enemy representative called Kurogane-san an 'Author'." Shirley added.

"We have more important issues… like why they want to take over this school." Milly said, eyes still not leaving the TV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith was already running out of time. M.I.Y.U. told him that the remaining Superweapons may fire within the next five minutes.

"I don't want to do this but it seems I'm out of choice…" Keith muttered as he called Angelique, "Can you enable the _'Mass Buff up' _magic circle?"

Angelique replied, "The spell will be ready within 5 minutes…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch smirked; Keith never thought that he has a side intention in helping them.

"Is Rakshasta comfortable there Kallen?"

"She is… But she moves every 30 seconds that it's beginning to get annoying…" Kallen grumbled.

"Hey, its not my fault the Gurren's cockpit is small!" Rakshasta defended.

"Anyways… While Tamaki and Oghi hold the enemy lines, you will sneak inside the Chronosphere Superweapon and steal its schematics. We-" Zero was about to add something when Gawain's missile detectors bleared out a multiple lock-on. "Break apart now!"

They were able to evade the rockets, but the Black Knights found themselves trapped in the middle of platoon after platoon of enemy rocket soldiers.

"Oh Shi-" Zero mumbled. He never thought that the Superweapon they're heading to, was HEAVILY guarded.

They went white when they saw the soldiers raise their rocket launchers.

"We're gonna die a horrible, horrible death against an enemy we are not fighting in the first place…" Oghi spoke.

"It's been a nice time with you guys…" Tamaki muttered.

They waited for their demise but what came was a flood of burning magma that turned the soldiers into nothing but ashes.

With a loud guffaw, the Black Knight's savior entered with fireworks and explosions in the background, "Never fear!" He then pointed at the sky and added, "The handsome Brawler/Alchemist as arrived. I am the Hell Fire Alchemist, E.E!" Insert more explosions.

Zero/Lelouch has a more important question, "Is he a relative of yours C.C.? He uses initials as name."

"Hell no!" C.C. quickly defended, "I don't have a lunatic for a relative!"

"Hello C.C.-tan!" E.E. waved at the Gawain, "Lets have a date after this! We will be eating at-" E.E. side stepped, evading a lance attack that was aimed at his baby-makers, "Don't interrupt me during my speech damnit. And watch where you're aiming!" He clenched his fist, the one wearing the Saint's Knuckles, and slammed it on the ground, "Fire-Water Combo! **Elemental Conflict!**"

The enemy was sent in the air by a geyser, and while in the air, he was hit by a meteor, and then was sent on the ground where a mix of magma and boiling water awaits him.

E.E. wiped his sweat off his forehead, "What's up homie, want some more?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the status Zero?" Keith called; the longer the battle gets, the chances of victory were getting slim.

"We're almost at the Chronoshpere, and thanks for the reinforcements…" Zero replied.

"Reinforcements?" Keith asked, "We can't contact you a while ago because you're in a Jammed Zone… anyways, who is the reinforcement?" And Keith wished he never asked who.

"Hallo, Keith my man!" E.E. called, making Keith wince; Angelique grumble; Sven mutter "I shouldn't called him…"; Eisen falter a bit; making Nessiah summon Aghart, and Michelle throw a tantrum.

"I see you still have some energy…"

"I'm an Energizer Bunny! I just keep going on, and on, and on, and on…" E.E. ranted.

"Just proceed with the mission… and oh, turn the radio frequency to 196.65 after five minutes." Keith then terminated the connection.

"Ahh… Still busy as usual… He doesn't have enough time to talk with me…" E.E. sighed.

"_Or maybe he doesn't want to talk to you at all…_" The Black Knights simultaneously thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nessiah stood in front of the Proton Collider, on his back were a group of Mystic Witches who were currently helping his reincarnated Heavy Knights. The Fans tried to get closer but one by one, they fall because of the powerful broomsticks the Witches wield.

"Pamela, I told you don't follow me…" Nessiah spoke in a… concerned tone? No way! He doesn't even care as long he got his revenge against the gods of Asgard!

"Author-san," Pamela, a Mystic Witch (soon to be Miss Pamela Artwaltz) spoke at the sky, "Ness-chan promised me he will not do it… and you're giving away a spoiler…"

"Ignore the Other Kurogane… anyways, why you followed me?"

Pamela's answer was a quick kiss in the lips, "Because I miss you d-a-r-l-i-n-g…" She spoke as she twirled her Lucky Broom.

"…" Nessiah was speechless. He quickly regained his composure and spoke in Sacred Language. The Aghart he summoned quickly immolated the Proton Collider to the ground.

"Then let's have some _quality_ time together." Nessiah said with a smirk. _And after that I'll give E.E. a beating he never experienced._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Black Knights, E.E. sneezed.

"Bless you E.E." Oghi spoke.

E.E. rubbed his nose, "Wonder who is talking about me."

Sven then suddenly showed up in the monitor and exclaimed, "In Soviet Brittania, Cold catches **YOU**!" then terminated the connection.

"That was random." C.C. spoke; perplexed at what just happened.

"Soviet Brittania…" Zero/Lelouch spoke to himself.

"Oh God, please kill me now before I become nuts!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Macadamia, Growers, or Charles Schultz's? That is the question…" E.E. spoke, making Tamaki grumble silent death threats and the other Black Knights chuckle.

When they reached the Chronosphere, they found its guards lying on the ground, obviously defeated.

"Hey! Who took our kill?" Tamaki spoke. E.E. tensed up as he quickly initiated a multiple defense spell, upon seeing who defeated the Fans.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Warning, Chronosphere activated!" M.I.Y.U. exclaimed.

Keith quickly checked the digital map and paled, "Oh god no…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The newcomer chuckled darkly, "Hmm… the Black Knights and the Hell Fire Alchemist… I never thought I'll meet them here…"

A magic circle showed up and after a few seconds, Keith was there.

"It is you!" Keith exclaimed.

"Good day gentlemen…" He spoke, "…all your base are belong to us."

"What did you say?" Oghi yelled.

"You have no chance to survive. Make your time." It suddenly faded, leaving a maniacal laughter, "Hahahaha."

Keith tried to fire at him but he only managed to destroy the Chronosphere.

"Damnit!" Keith cursed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Ashford Academy, Keith groaned, "But Angelique, I want to rest."

Angelique just replied by taking out her titanium harisen, "Keith-kun, I already told you-"

"Studying is a priority." Keith groaned from the pit of his stomach.

"And I think it's already Algebra…"

"Noooooo!!!" Keith banged his head on the pavement, trying to get himself unconscious.

The Student Council, on the other hand were talking to the other members of the Knights of the Crimson Autumn.

"I say, it's unfair." Suzaku spoke towards Eisen, still miffed at the fact he shot down the bombers with just a little effort.

"Grow up kid, nothing in life is fair." Eisen spoke back while watching Keith lose his sanity because of a simple school subject.

"So your leader dislikes Algebra huh?" Milly asked, she has now an ace card against Keith.

"He hates it with a passion…" Nessiah spoke. "Pamela… please get off my back."

"Why? Am I heavy?" Pamela asked in a hurt tone. Nessiah didn't answer as he let Pamela to continue riding on his back. He then decided to go back at the warship to spend some '_quality time_' with Pamela.

"What's your favorite color Ms. Garand?" Rivalz gleefully asked Michelle, who thought her answer in a cute way, making the passers-by and Rivalz blush. The ladies, on the other hand, were slowly turning into green eyed monsters.

"I think it's blue." The way she answered cutely sent the males fainting due to Moeness Overload.

The others were watching E.E. cast different types of fire spells, until an Advil fell from the sky and almost hit E.E. He just gets the thing sticking on it and went back the ship.

M.I.Y.U., on the other hand, played _Fate/Stay Night's Opening Theme _titled _Kirameku Namida wa Hoshi ni_ on he warship's Surround Sound Speakers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you really need to put up a show?" a Fan boy asked.

"Yes."

"We did not call you to make a show! We called you because we want you to elimi-ARGH!" the Fan boy fell on the ground lifeless.

"I don't take orders form a mere Fan…" the man spoke venomously, making the other Fans back away. "I only work on my own… so excuse me." He walked out of the conference room.

"Why did we asked for his assistance in the first place?!" a Fan asked.

"Because you guys are Newbz and doesn't know he's a bastard." Another shot back.

"Enough!" Their leader yelled, "If we want to defeat the Authors, we will get all the help we can get."

"But I still don't like the presence of the '_Burning Word_' here…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nessiah was busy making-out with Pamela when E.E. entered the Lounge Area of the Southern Cross. Perplexed, he laid an envelope on the center table and walked away as if he didn't noticed the two love birds. Happy that he made E.E. perplex, Nessiah broke the kiss and took the envelope to check its contents.

Nessiah froze, "Oh crap. Were broke…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

To be Continued…

Next Chapter: Money Rush; inflating a deflated Wallet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, chapter two is done! I just wanted to know you guys that I will not entertain OC's that you made for me since I decided Ari will be my last character for my team. But I will still entertain the OC's for your team… so please… MAKE YOUR TEAM NAO! And the proper Author Wars will commence on Chapter 11: The Dawn of War. (I just wanted to let you guys know so you wont have to wonder when will it be.)

Anyways: I use multiple game references for those who wonder what game I am referring to.

And I suggest you guys play Riviera: The Promised Land, Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone, and Knights in the Nightmare. The first to games were available on the PSP and GBA while Knights in the Nightmare is on the Nintendo DS. I promise you there are great games.

References:

Aghart – The first boss in Riviera: The Promised Land.

Proton Collider – an Allied Super weapon on the game Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3.

Chronosphere – a nother Allied Super weapon on the game Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3.

Purple Dinosaur – Not exactly a Super weapon but if you tried to watch Barney while he sing the 'I wuv you, you wuv me' song, does it feel that you wanted to eradicate the purple fiend from the face of the Earth? I feel that always.

So this is all for this chapter… Ja ne! (Wonder why I did a 300 parody… this. IS. INSANE!!) ^^


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Nessiah Artwaltz, and everything that will get thrown into this story. Except for my OCs.

Disclaimer #2: Please note that some characters may act OCC. I must do that for plot-ticular reasons.

----------------------------------------------------------

Omake: What is the meaning of this?!

Note: If you're asking me why I only put the Rollo and Nunnally pairing on the omake section… I don't know either…

Lelouch was livid with rage. There was this…

"What is the color of your hair?"

"I think its ash grey."

Okay… After he saw this grey-head kissing Nunnally on her lips, so he quickly confronted the guy. Seeing your sister being kissed by some guy was enough to make any over-protective brothers that has a sister complex commit homicide, and upon seeing it was Rollo who kissed his sister, it was enough to send Lelouch into a murderous rampage.

"What in Brittania do you think you're doing!? You kissed my sister on her lips you rag!!" Lelouch asked angrily, one hand holing Rollo's neck while the other was holding a spoon… "Oi, will you give me a better weapon?!" Lelouch snarled at the sky.

"Play Silent Hill… you'll see how dangerous a spoon can be…" The sky replied at him.

"Stupid Authors…" Lelouch muttered, until he was rammed to the ground by Nunnally's Motorized Wheelchair… I don't know the specs of the Wheelchair, but I heard it can outrun a racecar… probably it has a Ferrari engine on it…

"Don't ever try to harm my Rollo-kun with a spoon!" If Lelouch was livid with rage, Nunnally on the other hand, was almost on a warpath. "And don't call him rag! He's soft as a feather." Nunnally giggled at the last sentence she spoke.

Suzaku face palmed, "Lelouch have issues…"

"I wish he could just let his sister decide for herself…" Euphemia spoke.

Suzaku looked at Euphemia, "Um, Euphie-chan, where have you been? I haven't seen you a chapter ago."

Euphemia just smiled, "I studied somewhere…"

Somewhere, Servant Lancer and Vash the Stampede sneezed.

"Nunnally! I order you to stay away from that lecher!" Lelouch pointed at Rollo.

Nunnally smacked the accusing finger away, "He's no lecher! He's my fiancé!"

Lelouch's world began to crumble, "Fi-fi-fiancé?!" Lelouch quickly whipped out his gun and aimed it at Rollo's forehead, "You bastard! You're stealing my sister from under my nose!"

"Actually, he already stole your sister from under your nose." Suzaku added to the raging fire.

"No!!! I'll gonna f***ing murder you bas-"

"I'll tell everyone you're Zero." Nunnally whispered to Lelouch. "And if you kill Rollo-kun, you will make me sad…"

Lelouch gulped, he didn't know her sister was an extortionist... and how did she have info about him being Zero and what he was doing was for her happiness… Hanging his head low, he said, "Fine…"

"Yay!" Nunnally smiled at Rollo and says, "We now have a sponsor for our wedding!"

"We-wedding?!" And Lelouch promptly fainted.

"Oniisama should really eat meat… he fainted again…" Nunnally shook her head.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Money Rush; inflating a deflated Wallet

----------------------------------------------------------

In some random room in Ashford Academy, Keith stared at the piece of paper called 'bills'…

"Oh… were broke." Keith spoke calmly, as if it's not a big issue. Too bad, it's a big issue for Angelique.

"You jerk!" Angelique yelled as she slapped Keith with her titanium harisen, "where did you spend our funds?! You know how much we spent on my Southern Cross' maintenance!"

"You see…" Keith began as he rubbed his face after receiving a thirty-two hit combo, "… I lost it on a poker game…"

"You lost it on a poker game?!" Angelique was now livid, "I thought you were good at it!"

"I was! But some white-haired bean sprout sent me packing…"

----------------------------------------------------------

At the Black Order HQ, one Allen Walker sneezed; "Wonder who's talking about me…" and he went back to sleep beside one Lenalee Lee…

----------------------------------------------------------

"How will we get money now?!" Angelique asked; she is beginning to get exasperated.

"Well…" Then Keith explained.

----------------------------------------------------------

The other Crimson Autumn Knights hanged out with the Student Council members, and Milly proposed an offer.

"If you guys let the students in your ship, we will pay five hundred Brittanian Dollars per student that enters…"

"But Milly, it's a warship! What could students get from visiting-" Shirley protested, but Sven quickly explained.

"Our warship actually is our home. We have almost everything there. Like a Private beach, a restaurant, an arcade center, a park, a hot spring resort… Hell, we have a friggin mountain inside that thanks to Nessiah, Ms. Yakumo, and Ari's dimensional spells!" Sven bragged.

"You're joking... Right?" Suzaku asked, a bit skeptical about the mountain part.

"He's saying the truth!" Michelle piped in, "He just forgot that there is a waterfall inside to!"

"But there did you guys put your weapons and your machines?" Nina asked.

"Sven already told you guys… Dimensional Magic spells…" Eisen spoke as his eyes never waved of the screen of his laptop while playing _Eternal Fighters Zero_.

"M.I.Y.U. keeps the dimensional magic active." Pamela explained.

"On other matters… where are Keith and Angelique?" Milly asked.

Eisen sighed, "Quarreling…"

----------------------------------------------------------

"I can't help but agree at your proposed plan…" Angelique spoke softly.

"It's been my dream to own a company…"

"But Keith," Angelique asked, "What kind of company is it?"

Keith just smiled, "You'll see… You'll see…"

----------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Rivalz and Lelouch went to a popular casino to earn some cash by betting on a chess game. Upon arriving, they quickly approached one of their favorite chess players that always bet ridiculous amount of cash.

"I'm quitting chess… It sucks." The player replied.

Surprised, the two left and searched for other players, but they were turned down. After a few minutes, the two gave up and decided to go back to school. But a gaggle of people caught their attention, and those people were the chess players they asked to play with.

Curious, they approached them and were surprised to see Keith in the middle of the crowd and he was introducing them to a computer game.

"I found chess too boring… so I'll introduce you guys to a game that is more exiting than that." Keith spoke as he began to fiddle with the laptop he brought.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "Chess' was too boring?" He can't think of another game that is more exiting than chess… well except commanding the Black Knights to victory, but that was not a game. So he peered close to watch the amusing intro.

In the modern world… great leaders resolve their conflicts with words…

Words like…

Scud Launcher… Carpet Bombing… Tomahawk Missiles…

Who will prevail?

And that intro quickly caught everyone's interest, and after Keith showing everyone how to play the game, everyone (including Lelouch) began to whip out their cash in hand. Keith went far as promoting his website where everyone can download Computer Games for a fee.

"I knew this will work..." Keith murmured to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------

Angelique counted the money she received from Eisen. She never thought Eisen was generous enough to give her money.

"Is this money from your personal savings?" Angelique asked Eisen, who's now playing _Touhou 11: Subterranean Animism_.

"Milly asked if the students of Ashford could have a tour inside the ship… their offer was hard to resist." Eisen replied.

Angelique replied with an "Oh…" After a few seconds after those words were absorbed and processed in her brain, her eyes went wide, "What?!"

"Relax… If you really need funds for the Southern Cross' maintenance…" Eisen didn't finish his sentence as the one he is talking to wasn't there anymore.

"Pfft… I think she is having one of those days…" Eisen muttered as he continued his game.

----------------------------------------------------------

Keith's Gaming Site becomes an instant hit. On its first day, it recorded a whooping 2,589,921 hits in less than three hours. The games, especially the RTS, were the mostly downloaded. As an added bonus, there's an active chat on the website that lets players ask questions regarding the site or the games.

Back in his room, Keith happily watched the active chat as one disgruntled player whines that he was defeated by a rookie player. The other players just asked him to buzz off and get a slice of life.

"If this continues… I'll easily get back the money that I lost!" He then looked at his game stash and took a random game disc, "Well… better upload this."

----------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch's eyebrow twitched. He can't believe that the rookie player he faced in _Command & Conquer: Generals_ defeated him in less than ten minutes! The worst part is that C.C. began to annoy him.

"Ohh… So the charismatic tactician Zero was easily been beaten in a strategy game…" C.C. mused.

Lelouch began to type furiously on the keyboard:

**SovietBrittania: **Don't think this is over. Mark my words, I'll get my revenge!

**ElectricGuy: **Just face it… you forgot you have an airfield…

**GinoMeister: **Lol. That's a noob move SovietBrittania.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Do you really need to annoy SovietBrittania?" Anya asked Gino while she was playing _Albatross18_.

Gino just chuckled, "As if he will able to track me down and challenge me on a fight."

Luciano just shook his head while playing _Resident Evil 4_.

Bismarck checked what Luciano is playing and raised an eyebrow after seeing one of the villagers head pop-out and was replaced by a parasite. "You really like gore don't you?"

"Damn straight!" Luciano energetically replied. "What are you playing?"

"_Rising Force Online_… It's actually a good game. His Highness is currently the Archon of the Empire of Accretia." Bismarck replied.

"Really…" Luciano lazily replied, as if he is not interested. "Ill try that _Left4Dead _game…"

----------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia wondered why Guilford did not show up when she asked for his presence. Upon reaching his room, she was about to barge in when she heard loud yells from Guilford along with the members of the Glaston Knights. As she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of them playing _Battlefield 2_, and it was the first time she heard Guilford use 'Colorful Language' and it made her blush at the his choice words.

----------------------------------------------------------

In the Brittanian capital of Pendragon, V.V. and Charles were discussing something…

"You forged your sword again? Good thing it didn't break." V.V. spoke

"I was planning to compound that sword with a Hydra Card." Charles replied.

"I suggest you sell the card and buy a better +9 weapon for your Knight then go card hunting."

"As long you will log-in your Acolyte and buff my character…"

"Deal. But you must help me on hunting a Raydric Card…"

"Deal."

And the two continued to play _Ragnarok Online_.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Boom! Headshot!" Tamaki yelled happily after he sniped Oghi in _Counter Strike: Source _for the nth time.

"Seriously… You're quoting that Sven guy." Oghi spoke.

"Really?"

Tohdoh, on the other hand, was playing _Sengoku Basara 2: Heroes _with Chiba. Chiba on the other hand, can't focus on the game because her crush was just a few inches from her.

And not surprisingly, Rakshata preferred to play _Armored Core_.

Kallen just face palmed, "I didn't know my teammates were Game Otakus…"

Diethard, was busy talking to the moderator…

**MyHairIsAhoge: **What game can you suggest for a journalist?

**BigBossKK: **…wait… ^^

**MyHairIsAhoge: **okay.

**BigBossKK: **Try _Dead Rising. _Its hero's a journalist_._

----------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to our home, the IDWS-078 Southern Cross." Angelique welcomed the Ashford students.

The students, on the other hand, were surprised when the sight that welcomed them was a beach.

"Unbelievable."

"They got a private beach inside their ship."

"You guys are welcome to use our facilities, and later, I'll give you all a tour on our launch bay to see our mechs." Angelique spoke.

"What are you all waiting for?" Milly exclaimed, already wearing a swimsuit, "Lets-" She was cut off when she noticed Nessiah and Pamela hotly making-out in the open.

Angelique face palmed, "Seriously… those two must find a 'more' private place to make out."

The male students just exclaimed in unison, "We don't mind!"

"Idiots." The female students muttered.

M.I.Y.U. promptly played the opening theme of _Gunslinger Girl _titled _The Light before We Land_.

"Hey, Nice song! What's the title?" a student who is a music fanatic asked.

"_The Light before We Land_. If you want to copy, ask Keith later." M.I.Y.U. replied.

----------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere…

"Our scouts reported that the '_Burning Word_' took an alliance with the Fans." A cloaked guy reported.

Their cloaked leader tensed, "Him?" he spoke venomously.

The cloaked guy who reported just nodded. "Put on hold our plan for the Crimson Autumn Tactician. We must slay first that fiend before he ruins everything!" The Cloaked Leader ordered.

"It will be done at once."

"Let her light guide us all."

----------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Central Philippines…

"Rollo-kun, do you really know where the Puerto Galera is?" Nunnally asked for the nth time. You see dear readers, our lovable (depending on your point) pair decided to take a vacation at the popular white beach of Boracay, but a couple named Riku and Daisuke told them that the whole island is on complete lockdown due to pollution… Really, let the Businessmen there destroy the beautiful place…

Okay… Out of topic…

When Rollo asked about the island of Sulu, the two of them received a violent 'NO'. Yeah right… go on a vacation on a place where artillery strikes, foreigners and even Red Cross members being kidnapped by 'Idealist' Rebel Groups but in truth they're just your common bandits and crossfire between those bandits and the Philippine Military were an occasional occurrence…

Back to the Story, the two lovebirds were looking for the island of Palawan of almost two hours. Deciding to take a break on a mountain they saw, they decided to land there. But the two of them did not know it was the mystical mountain of Makiling…

And someone was already waiting for Rollo…

"Wonder why the Other Kurogane decided to put us in the Philippines?" Nunnally curiously asked.

Rollo shrugged, "I think he has future plans for our relationship… and the Other Kurogane is experiencing a mild writer's block."

----------------------------------------------------------

Keith was pissed. He discovered that the _Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault _Disk his friend, who we will call Mr. Hydrocephalus, lend to him was missing a CD, and he doubt it was only missing a CD. That sucks because Keith waited to get his mittens on the game.

"Trust Murphy's Law to mess everything…" Keith muttered. Then he noticed a nickname that is really an eye raiser/wider.

"WTF? MrLolitaComplex?! Who in the right mind will nickname his account like that?!"

Somewhere in the Southern Cross, Rivalz chuckled as watched the chatters went 'OMG', 'WTF', and 'The Hell?!' at his nickname.

----------------------------------------------------------

"The Will and the Word. The Ultimate skill an Author can wield. It's the ability to alter reality –everything we conceive and move within– by summoning a state of existence conceived by the wielder and then by force of will and power bringing that alternate reality to life. It can be compared to Arcuied Brumstead's 'Marble Phantasm' or the 'Gate of Discernment' of Kageyama Reiji/Nazo/Shadow only it is more user-friendly, flexible, and has surefire results. In layman's terms: What is willed by the Author to happen will happen. It is known that the only Author that mastered it was no other than Sheo Darren… But after his disappearance in '_The World Within and Without'_… No other Authors came close to have the same level of mastery of it other than Sheo…"

"Keith Alucard Kurogane is believed to have mastered 'The Will and the Word' even before he became an Author. But due to 'that' incident where he lost his girlfriend, that power faded away from him and was replaced by the 'Tactics Cards' from _Yggdra Union_."

"So… you're saying that Kurogane might be the '_Way towards the Dawn'_?" an elder asked.

"No…" The other elder replied, "I'm suggesting that he might be the '_Lost Hope of Midnight_'"

There were murmurs that were heard before one asked, "Isn't the '_Lady of Beginnings_' perished during 'that' accident?"

"Yes..." the leader spoke in a sad tone, "But I believe he kept a part of her inside his heart and mind... that's why the Onyx Gate hasn't crumbled yet."

"But without the '_Lady of Beginnings_', we can't open the gate anytime soon!"

"And it is binded by the Emerald Chains and is under the protection by the Sapphire Lock!"

"If everything else fails… We may have to use the Amethyst Dawn…" a member suggested, but he was quickly silenced by multiple death glares.

"We will NOT use the Amethyst Dawn. That's the reason Keith hates our Order. He blames us for the death of Lady Marianne."

Silence…

"I wish I could have asked her forgiveness for everything I have done towards them…" The leader spoke.

----------------------------------------------------------

Keith was VERY happy that his Gaming Company is on full swing. Seeing money on his bank account is back where it should be, he decided to take a swim at the beach, so donned his straw-hat and went towards the beach, only to be bug-eyed at what he saw…

"What the heck?!" Keith exclaimed after he saw the Ashford students on their Private beach. He then inwardly smiled when he saw some sexy girls, "Not a bad view after all…"

He then went down the sand, face first, courtesy of Angelique's Titanium Harisen. "Ecchi." Angelique spoke in disgust.

"Are they always like that?" Nina asked.

"Yes, and you have not seen everything yet." E.E. spoke while sipping a glass of ice-cold Vodka. A few seconds later, he felt something metallic fell on his head. "Oh god not…"

"WEEEEEEEE!"

"Ger!" E.E. then quickly fled, scared out of his wits as the little robot began to scream, "MUFFIN!!" and chased E.E.

"So, Invader-Zam4 has entered this world. Things are getting complicated…" Keith mused to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere, Electric Eclectic has encountered Senorita Lucha.

"Die you lame excuse as a Mexican Wrestler!" Eclectic pointed at Senorita, Phoenix Wright style, "You don't belong to this world!"

"It was not my will that I came here." Senorita calmly countered, "I was brought in by the Author Wars and the Author of this fanfict, who wished to make your life difficult, silly and make this fanfict popular."

"Popular? You steal precious internet bandwidth and leave the others with nothing!" Eclectic was outraged.

"It can be said of all other fanfictions." Sneered Senorita.

"Your words are as empty as your chest!" Senorita's vein began to throb, "Readers and Reviewers ill need a character like you!"

"WHAT ARE READERS AND REVIEWERS?!" Senorita loomed over Eclectic like the proverbial swirling cumulonimbus cloud that is a twister; now seated on a throne made from smashed up steel chairs, twirling a glass of wine lazily "THEY'RE NOTHING BUT FLAMERS coughForsaken284cough THAT CAN'T APPRECIATE GOOD FANFICTION!" Throwing the glass of wine from her hand, she assumed her battle stance, "BUT ENOUGH TALK! HAVE AT THEE!"

And the fight commenced:

Electric Eclectic: GRAND VIPER!

Senorita Lucha: Heavenly Lucha Buster! Wait a minute! I thought you will be giving me Lucha moves!

And the place they were fighting on sank six feet under.

"Sorry… I lost my Lucha move list…" The Other Kurogane replied.

----------------------------------------------------------

In her pocket dimension, Fate face-palmed, "Those two for crying out loud…"

"It can't be helped; those two accidentally met each other." A feminine voice spoke from behind Fate.

"Do you think he will win this war?" Fate asked her companion.

"No…" the girl spoke, "…what ever happens, the final battle must result to a draw." She paused a bit before she continued, "Because who ever wins, we will lose."

"Quoting _Alien vs. Predator _huh?"

"It can't be helped… I've been with him quite some time that I was infected by his randomness..."

----------------------------------------------------------

Sheo Darren adjusted his glasses as he surveyed the area he fell on. And to make matters a bit complicated, he was dressed like Servant Archer and fell from the roof like Servant Archer.

'Great… The Kurogane Surge instantly affected me…' Sheo looked at his summoner and chuckled, 'At least I was paired with Sakura Matoh… wonder how will I contact Yuuki.'

----------------------------------------------------------

Back in 'The World Within and Without', Yuuki received a Priority-One Message from Rheo Farren.

Yuuki trembled after she read the message, 'Samael is still alive…' she continued to read the message and saw something important. 'Your Father is said to be spotted at the Code Geass world. Save him at once. An Author War will break there after four more months.' The message said.

She smiled as she quickly ordered, "Prepare the Death Star for an Orbital Bounce!"

"Eh?" Loki asked surprised at the random order, "Where are we going to Yuuki-chan?"

Yuuki smiled as she answered, "To save my father."

----------------------------------------------------------

Samael Tsuzuku smiled; it was easy to copy Orochimaru's Body Transfer technique. So when he saw the '_Burning Word_' Author known as Forsaken284, he quickly knocked him out and transferred his consciousness onto Forsaken284.

Samael smiled as he was now armed with Flamer Type Equipment and Spells.

"Getting my own 'Will and the Word' will now be easy…" He then left a sinister laugh as he plunged a knife onto his 'old' body's neck, killing Forsaken284 in one swift stroke.

"Soon… I'll get my revenge…"

----------------------------------------------------------

"So this' the Code Geass world huh?" A guy with an ice blue skin tone asked.

"No. Were still at Misaki City, watching the wedding of the Flame Haired, Crimson Eyed Hunter and the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo…" the blue guy raised an eyebrow at the guy who's wearing a pirate/US Marine uniform, "Crap… the Kurogane Surge is unavoidable…"

"He's an Author, remember?" the blue guy spoke, "The Kurogane Surge is a passive skill… And I thought once we arrive here, you'll talk like a pirate."

"Hey! Not because I wear a pirate uniform that means I'll talk like a pirate. Pirates are cool, period."

Long silence…

"Except for Audio and Video Pirates… I'll gonna feed the one responsible to the sharks for…" the pirate guy spoke only to be silenced when he noticed the blue guy giving him an icy glare. "Seriously Rime, you need to hang-out with talkative people, you can learn lots from them mate!"

Rime just grumbled, "I rather hang in a library than let my ears bleed Jones…" Rime gestured that they should get moving, "We need to find a HQ for our team…"

----------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Southern Cross, Michelle was giving the Ashford students a tour inside the Launch Bay…

"That blue lion-like mecha is the Murasame Liger…" Michelle spoke, but she did not know she did it in a cute way that it made the males cry tears of pure happiness.

"She's so cute…" one male Ashford student spoke.

"You mean moe." Another one butted in.

The females, on the other hand, were jealous and asked among themselves, "How did she manage to make herself cute without herself noticing?"

Keith, who is watching the scene just chuckled, "She would not be called the 'Sniper of Unnoticed Cuteness' for nothing…"

"Oi Keith!" someone called him from behind. When he turned around, he saw the familiar faces of Silver Wolf Milanor and his wif-

"Eherm…" Milanor coughed.

I mean, his fiancée, Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz.

"Oh Princess! Nice to see you again!" Keith happily exclaimed while his arms were spread wide as if he was expecting a hug from the girl.

What came though was a solid right hook from Milanor. "You should watch whose girl you're messing with Keith..."

----------------------------------------------------------

In the mouth of Mt. Fuji, an ominous shadow stood…

Then he made a pose similar to some sentai shows.

"_Humanda na kayo! Kampon ng kadiliman!_" (Prepare your selves! Minions of Darkness!) He shadow said in Russian-accented Tagalog.

Until he was hit by a glass bottle on his head.

"Ouch! That hurts! Why did you do that Reverie?" the man asked.

"You're acting like an idiot… did you drink too much _lambanog_ again Dimitrii?"

Dimitrii grumbled, "I should have joined Keith's Knights… not his sister's loony bin…"

"Did I hear you said my brother's name?" Reverie asked sickly sweet.

"N-n-no…" Dimitrii replied as he began to sweat profusely.

His reply did not help as he was beaten to submission by Reverie Metherlence.

"Hey, where is Aguni anyway?" Reverie asked.

Dimitrii replied; his face still planted on the dirt, "Stalking some guy who is Middle Eastern but is too white…"

Reverie stomped on Dimitrii's face for good measure.

----------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Vladivostok, Russia; the Cloaked Leader laid some flowers on an ivory gravestone he personally made.

"What an irony that Keith is experiencing the same hurt I have experienced when I lost you…" He then put a hand on the gravestone and he began to cry, "I failed my promise to protect the two from harm…"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the boxes of Fanelia Ore." Keith spoke at Yggdra.

"I'm always happy to help." Yggdra flashed a smile that quickly melted Keith and Other Kurogane's heart on the spot and made the male Ashford students feel they've missed something special.

Milanor just snickered, "Aw, you just malfunctioned the Author Yggdra-chan!"

Yggdra asked naively, "It's a bad thing right?"

With a shrug, Milanor replied, "Yeah. Let's go to our room and spend some '_quality_' time together." He than carried a giggling Yggdra, bridal style.

----------------------------------------------------------

After some deliberation, which degenerated to a random chase, wring, and slam Keith's face, Angelique agreed to let the Ashford students stay for the night inside her ship.

Keith was sipping his coffee in the recreation room, and nursing his injuries when some students entered.

"Man, this ship is BIG!"

"Understatement of the Year."

The students sat on the sofa, ignoring Keith completely. Keith kept his annoyance in check, but the tick in his head says otherwise.

"Wonder if they're still recruiting members."

That sentence made some gears in Keith's brain running.

'_Why I didn't think of that before!_' He thought as he finished his coffee and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" Sol Badguy yelled as he finally entered the Code Geass world. His V.I.P pass expired some time ago, and the guys who were fixing his documents have hard time to finish it, reasoning

"Time to Pwn Fan boy and Fan girl ass." Sol spoke as he began his search for the Fans.

----------------------------------------------------------

To be Continued…

Side Chapter Next: Internet Battle; The RTS Kings.

Next Normal Chapter: Job Change; Meetings and Recruitment.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Chapter 3 is cleared!

To Senorita Lucha: I need your Lucha Moves… I kind of deleted mine.

To Electric Eclectic: Thanks!

To All: I'm still inviting the other Authors to join this story!

Reference:

Electric Eclectic & Senorita Lucha encounter – Ripped from the opening encounter of _Castlevania: Symphony of the Night_. Expect more of it in the coming chapters.

Sol Badguy – For those not familiar with fighting games, he is the character of the _Guilty Gear _series. Wielder of the Fireseal Outrage weapon. Sheo Darren's Fan eliminator.

Fanelia – An item in _Yggdra Union _and _Riviera: The Promised Land_, in _Yggdra Union_ PSP version, you can get it in Ancardia. In _Riviera_, you can get it in the Undine Springs… It is a one time-major damage item…


	6. Side Chapter 2

A/N: Keith: This chapter is dedicated... _To all the girls I've loved befo-_

Eisen: Didn't you use that in the previous Side Chapter?

Keith: Uhhh… Yeah… Need more ideas… *scribble*

Michelle: Silly Keith is silly.

Sven: Well, onwards to the side chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: The only thing I own was the idea of this fict and my Original Characters. Code Geass is a property of Sunrise… the others that will be thrown in this story… Go and find them… the list beginning to get too long.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Side Chapter 02: Internet Battle; The RTS Kings

--------------------------------------------------------------------

06:00 PM, Black Knight HQ…

Lelouch tapped his fingers idly; C.C. is taking too long to order boxes of pizza. Deciding he can't wait her anymore, he logged on Keith's Gaming Site…

**SovietBrittania **has joined the chatroom.

Current Users in the chatroom: **BigBossKK**, **GinoMeister**, **ElectricGuy**, **MrLolitaComplex**, **BloodyMurder**, **CurlyTops**, **ImATrap**, **ChessMaster**, **Siscon101**…

**GinoMeister: **W00t! SovietBrittania is back!

**ElectricGuy: **Guess whose back for more punishment eh… Want to be owned again rookie?

Lelouch typed furiously…

**SovietBrittania:** I will not make the same mistake as last time! You'll eat your words!

**MrLolitaComplex: **What mistake did he make?

**BigBossKK: **He forgot to make air units… He made an Airfield but never used it…

**PizzaQueen **has joined the chatroom.

**SovietBrittania: **Finally! What took you so long?

**PizzaQueen: **I got lost in the way of life…

**ElectricGuy: **Wait a friggin minute! Two vs. One? No fair!

**ChessMaster: **I'll team up with you ElectricGuy; it's my first time playing _Generals_. A friend of mine suggested playing _C&C: Generals_ and _Rise of Nations_. I prefer _Rise of Nations _more.

**GinoMeister: **Let me guess… You saw your friend playing _Generals_ so you decided to try it…

**ChessMaster: **You are correct…

**GinoMeister: **By the way… you three seem new here in the chat room.

**BloodyMurder:** I need to ask BigBossKK about the _Silent Hill 4: The Room_ game… Is it full of gore?

**BigBossKK: **Yes… and I suggest you play it in the dark, when the clock strikes twelve…

**BloodyMurder: **Well… that answers my question…

**BloodyMurder **has logged off the chat room.

**ElectricGuy: **What about you two?

**CurlyTops: **Were only spectators… We will watch this match…

**ImATrap: **XD

**GinoMeister: **What are you guys waiting for? Let's get it on!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later…

**CurlyTops: **Impressive strategy ChessMaster…

**ChessMaster: **I just build an extension base far from my main because I may get harassed early in the game…

**PizzaQueen:** I told you to make an extension base… but no! You say, 'We'll blitz them out'…

**SovietBrittania: **How will I know that they established an extension base! And you say 'Let's harass ElectricGuy so we can interfere his unit production…'

**ChessMaster: **Actually, if you guys blitzed us, we instantly lost because we were focused on gathering resources…

**SovietBrittania: **See, I told you my plan is more effective.

**PizzaQueen: **… I hate you…

**GinoMeister: **Aww… You made your girlfriend angry at you SovietBrittania…

**SovietBrittania: **She's not! She's a girl and she's a friend, but she's not my girlfriend!

**ImATrap: **Denial is the first step…

**BigBossKK: **I concur…

**ChessMaster: **Me also…

**CurlyTops: **Same here…

**SovietBrittania **has logged off the chat room.

**PizzaQueen **has logged off the chat room.

**GinoMeister: **They logged off together… Guilty as charged!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch looked at C.C. "Do you think were in a relationship?"

"No…"

"Do you think we should get affected by them?"

"No…"

"Do you think we should eat now?"

"No… I mean yes."

"Got you."

"I really hate you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty-Four hours later…

**SovietBrittania **has logged in the chat room.

Current Users in the chatroom: **BigBossKK**, **GinoMeister**, **ElectricGuy**, **MrLolitaComplex**, **BloodyMurder**, **CurlyTops**, **ImATrap**, **ChessMaster**, **Siscon101**…

**GinoMeister: **So where's your girlfriend?

**SovietBrittania: **You! Shut up!

**GinoMeister: **Hey hey, cool down!

**SovietBrittania: **Anyways, I want a rematch ElectricGuy!

**ElectricGuy: **Later, BigBossKK has an announcement to make…

**Announcement: **_**Command & Conquer: Generals Zero:Hour**_** is now available on the DOWNLOAD tab.**

**SovietBrittania: **_Generals Zero:Hour_? A sequel?

**BigBossKK: **It's an expansion. New units/upgrades, new story for each faction and new battle maps to play on.

**GinoMeister: **_Zero:Hour huh? Better try this one…_

**ElectricGuy: **Huh? You haven't played _Generals _yet?

**GinoMeister: **I always play _Red Alert 3_. Anyways, I'm downloading the game.

**BloodyMurder: **Downloading also… Maybe I'll win now here against CurlyTops and ImATrap…

**CurlyTops: **This looks… promising…

**ImATrap: **Downloading… XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith was snoozing off his room, when the doors opened, revealing Rina and Roland, the characters of _Luminous Arc 2_ and Keith's agents.

"Rise and shine Keith!" Rina happily exclaimed.

"Shhh, don't wake him up like that…" Roland spoke.

"As if he will get angry at me..." Rina began to nudge Keith out of his slumber, "Oi, Keith, Angelique is wielding the harisen again…"

That woke Keith up, "Wha- No, anything but that…" He looked around then looked at Rina, "I really, really want to strangle you… But it I can't for some unknown reason…"

"Just admit it Keith…" The voice of Electric mused, "…you're soft on girls…"

"And you're planning a lemon fanfict of _Luminous Arc 2 _that involves harem and…" Dimitrii's voice began, but was silenced by Reverie's yell that sounds like, "You retard! You ate my fired rice again!" and was followed by screams of unequaled pain and hurt.

"It could be a better end for him…" Electric spoke.

Keith looked at Roland, "So, what's your business here?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Samael fell on his knees in his room on the, "Wh-who are you?!" He angrily said at no one as his eyes began to lose its life. He remained there kneeling for a few minutes until he began to snicker. He stood up and began to clench and unclench his hands.

"Go back to where you came from Samael…" He spoke; his irises were replaced by blood red colored ones.

"Now to toy with someone's life…" He spoke sinisterly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean I can't leave this world?!" Yuuki asked angrily at Four Murasame. The Death Star was about to leave when Four suddenly showed up with Negi as back-up.

"I'll not waste time so I'll explain it on simpler terms… If you leave, this world will crumble." Four spoke as if she was talking about the weather.

"What?!"

Sighing, Four continued to explain, "You and I were the Key Stones of this world… The reason this world is still here is the two of us, so if you leave, it's like turning off the Life Support System of a fatally injured man or pulling the bottom part of a stack of bricks."

Yuuki bit her lower lip, she wanted to see her father, but she can't leave the world her father worked so hard in ruins.

"Fine." Yuuki said. Four was about to say something when Yuuki raised a finger, "But it wont stop me from sending a rescue team."

Four smiled, "You and I were on the same page actually…" Four handed a list of potential rescuers of Sheo Darren. "Now, let's get to work…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Speaking of Sheo, let's see what he is doing…

"I can't believe you summoned an Author as a Heroic Spirit!" Rin exclaimed at Sakura when Archer (Sheo) told them who really he was.

"I blame the 'Kurogane Surge'…" Sheo/Archer spoke, "On other issues, the 'Kurogane Surge' has faltered on one of the OC in this world…"

"Do you mean an OC in this world has immunity against an Author's Passive Skills?" Ilya asked while she is still clinging on Sheo's arm.

"I haven't tried to expand the 'Sheo Darren Effect' here, but I think it won't work on who ever he/she is…" Sheo told them. "I also sensed something sealed in this world… something dangerous…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere underground…

Initiating back up system…

Amethyst Dawn Self-Activation System Now Online…

Loading Automated Modifier Codes… Error at XD-15435

Loading Armageddon Codes… Error at CG-1195

Loading Protection Codes… OK!

Generating Knight Guardian… Error at ZTE-7496. Scanning world for worthy Guardian…

Other Processes are on automated update/run…

Estimated time of activation: **2160 Hours**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Get out of here Keith! We'll buy you to some time to escape!_

_Don't mind us you idiot! Go now!_

"Mikhail… Ysabelle…" Keith murmured on his sleep as he began to toss and turn.

_So tired… go on Keith without me…_

_I'll stay with her Keith… Just go on without us…_

"Maria… Zephyr…" Tears began to roll down his face.

_Hey! Look at the hot chick!_

_Wonder if-_

"Bastards! Stay away from her!" Keith began to yell, kick and punch.

_Keith… help…_

"Marianne…" Keith cried on his sleep.

On the doorway, Angelique leaned on the wall and slid down crying, "Why can't you forget that incident…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

On an empty warehouse…

"It could have been a better place…" Warden spoke while munching on a bag of potato chips.

"We tried our best…" Jones spoke, "but we were short on budget… and why can't we raid the biggest hotel and kick it's occupants out?"

"Because if we did, the _Seraphs of the Nuclear Winter_ will hunt us down…" Kamina spoke while cleaning his sword.

"I blame Eclectic for our situation… and the 'Kurogane Surge'…" Rime spoke.

"We concur…" The other scions agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere, The Seraphs were currently engaging an enemy…

"Bullet Train Kick!" Aguni sent his feet on the Fan boy's stomach, which sent the poor soul soaring 30 feet in the air. He then followed up with a "Meteorite Barrage!" which is a glorified gattling kick on the chest.

"So, will you tell me where's your leader is?" Aguni spoke, his feet still vibrating due to the weapon called 'Chaotic Particle Boots' that he is still wearing.

"I told you I DON'T KNOW!" The poor Fan boy yelled, still clutching his stomach in pain.

Shrugging, Aguni walked away from the downed Fan boy, "Your turn Dimitrii…"

"Finally!" Dimitrii began to do his stretching exercise, "_Maglaro tayo!_" (Let's play!)

The Fan boy made a silent prayer for himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith woke up with a minor headache. "Damn, I slept too much…" He quickly took a bath, changed his clothes to his 'Casual Non-Combat Mode' and went out, only to see Angelique lying on the floor, asleep.

"Huh?" the only question Keith's brain made at that situation. He quickly scooped the girl and put her on his bed.

Keith then noticed that she has tearstains on her face, "Sorry if I always made you cry…" and he then kissed Angelique on the forehead lightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Chat room…

**BigBossKK: **I'll be releasing the top five rankings for _Command & Conquer Generals Zero:Hour _this week:

1st: **ChessMaster**

**ChessMaster**: Just got lucky… I guess…

2nd: **ImATrap**

**GinoMeister**: Oh yeah! Nice one buddy! *High Five*

**ImATrap: **XD *High Five*

3rd: **ElectricGuy**

**ElectricGuy**: Not Bad…

4th: **PizzaQueen**

**GinoMeister**: Whoa, SovietBrittania's girlfriend made it.

5th: **BloodyMurder/SovietBrittania**

**ImATrap**: A tie?

**BigBossKK**: I need to recheck the server if it's true… apparently it is true…

**BloodyMurder**: So, where is SovietBrittania?

**GinoMeister**: I bet he is tired going at it with PizzaQueen… XD

**PizzaQueen**:You! Shut Up!

**BigBossKK**: Now here's the ranking for _Rise of Nations_…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The new entity that hi-jacked his new body from Samael who hi-jacked it from Forsaken284 who hi-jacked it from someone else, grinned evilly when he saw Keith's picture on the log-list…

"So he's still alive eh?" He then polished his brand new SPAS-12 Benelii Shotgun. "I'll make sure you weren't this time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith sighed after he announced the rankings. He hen took an isolated disk on the shelf labeled '16th Birthday'. He then popped the disk into the CD/DVD Drive and opened the file inside named 'Happy Birthday Keith'

"_Keith-kun! Happy Birthday!_" A girl spoke behind the camera.

The younger Keith, who is 16 years old bug-eyed, "_Eh?! Marianne-chan, put the video recorder on the tripod and let's eat!_"

The video suddenly stopped shaking as a girl aged 16, wearing a long dress, approached younger Keith while holding a cake.

She began to sang, "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_"

"_Eh? I thought you'll gonna sing 'Happy Birthday'…_"

Marianne said sweetly, "_This song is much better so please sing with me… You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_"

Sighing, the younger Keith smiled as he sang, "_You make me happy when skies are gray…_"

"_You'll never know dear, how much I love you…_" Marianne sang as she winked at the camera. At that point, Keith paused the video and began to sob, "Why you've take my sunshine away…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

This concludes the Side Chapter.

The next chapter will be:

Chapter 04: Job Change; Meetings and Recruitment

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Code Geass is a property of Sunrise. Nessiah Artwaltz is a character from Yggdra Union. The other characters that will get thrown in this story… I don't own them except for my own OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Omake: Insert OMAKE Title here

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Milly held another cosplay party… again." Lelouch muttered. He is rather tired at the energetic Student Council President and her antics; all he wants now is his soft, comfortable bed and drift into a deep slumber.

He did not know that opening his room's door was opening the door of insanity itself.

"C.C. get off of my- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!"

"Oh this?" C.C. spins around to show Lelouch her costume, "I'll go to the school's costume party as Fatima of _Luminous Arc 2_."

"Not with that costume!" Lelouch protested; his face was slightly crimson when he saw her butt when she spun.

"By the way, nice Ky Kiske costume, I was planning to go as Dizzy but it's hard to make her System Wings…" C.C. said offhandly.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Wonder where Euphie-chan is?" Suzaku wondered aloud; already wearing his Soichiro Kozuki costume. He also wondered why the girl wearing Servant Caster costume keeps on following him. Getting annoyed, he was about to yell at her when she took of her hood, revealing Euphemia's VERY beautiful face.

"Sorry for playing a trick on you Suzakun." Euphemia giggled.

"That's alright…" He then asked, "I thought you're going as Servant Saber."

"And I thought you're going as Emiya Shiro." Euphie countered.

The two looked at each other for a good minute before the two burst into a gale of laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rollo was nervous after being confronted by Lelouch (which degenerated to random threats because he was wearing Aldo's costume from _Summon Night: Twin Age_), he discovered that Nunnally's costume was of Reiha's, also from _Summon Night: Twin Age_.

"Have you waited too long?" Nunnally asked sweetly at Rollo.

Rollo then leaned forward and gave her a sweet kiss.

Now, I can now officially announce that I'm low on ideas for the omake section…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 04: Job Change; Meetings and Recruitment.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Keith thought of his plan really hard. It may fail or worse, backfire since Murphy's Law is one unhappy bastard. He needs to devise a plan B or everything that he worked hard may turn into rubble.

"I'll get you back… Even if I need to sacrifice this world…" He whispered to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ashford Academy, 10:00AM

"Blasphemy!" Sven yelled, "Did you know that in Soviet Brittania, Shrine maidens own the Capitalist! Especially Shrine maidens who show their armpits!"

"WE APPROVE SHRINE MAIDENS TO SHOW THEIR ARMPITS!" a group of Fan boys suddenly showed up. Too bad, Sol Badguy was within hearing range, currently listening on his Ipod that is filled with songs of Queen.

"Damn you noisy Fans!" He flipped his middle finger at then and began to throw Savage Fangs and Tyrant Raves at them.

"Who's that guy?" Milly asked, pointing at Sol, who resorted to Instant Kill method.

"Sol Badguy. Guilty Gear, Biggest Queen Fan, and All-American Bad Ass." Nessiah replied. "Oh by the way, don't talk to him while he is listening on his Ipod… you'll get Instant Killed if you do…" he added. Suddenly, Pamela fell from the sky and Nessiah was able to catch her.

"Carry me inside." Pamela asked as she applied the dreaded 'Puppy-Eyes Techique'.

Unable to fight the said technique, Nessiah just carried Pamela off with him towards the school's library.

"Milly-chan!" Michelle called, "Keith-kun wants you and the other student council members to meet him at the Southern Cross. He will discuss something important."

"NAPALM DEATH!" Sol roared as the fans began to die in a fiery death.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In Kyoto's Hidden HQ…

"Are you saying a war greater than what we are currently in was about to start within four months?" one of Kaguya Sumeragi's advisers asked, unable to believe what the cloaked man in front of them have said.

"Yes. By that time, Tokyo will become one massive battleground; and the winner will get his wish granted… Just like the Holy Grail Wars… which you guys don't know… only this war will have more factions involved."

"Will you tell us who those factions are?" Another Adviser asked.

"I think you are already familiar with the Knights of the Crimson Autumn, right?"

He was replied with multiple nods.

"There are plenty other groups… those who are in Tokyo are the Seraphs of the Nuclear Winter, Scions of the Sunlit Moon, Team Lucha, and the forward team of Sheo Darren's Angels. The other factions were building their bases at the other areas… and don't forget the Fans."

"Fans?" Kaguya asked, curious.

"Hmm… How do I put it in simpler terms…" the cloaked man mused to himself, "Just think of them as the regular nuisance; the enemies who you always encounter in role-playing games and the troublemakers."

"But why you call them Fans?" Kaguya asked again.

"They mess with Fate. They meddle with what is written already…"

"What is written already?" Kaguya is now confused, "We don't understand."

The cloaked man coughed, "I think I forgot to tell you that the war that will happen here is an Author War… Authors are people who watch over different dimensions; ensuring that when something happens, it happens when it's meant to… The Author, Keith Alucard Kurogane, the leader of the Knights of the Crimson Autumn, was able to find a loophole on the Fate of this world. What that loophole is, that's I don't know…"

"I must tell Zero-sama about this…" Kaguya murmured to herself

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You want us to join your team?!" a bewildered Milly asked.

"Yes…" Keith replied as he did the infamous Gendo Ikari stare and folded hand trick… until Angelique sent her harisen crashing onto Keith's skull. "Ow."

"Don't intimidate our potential allies…" Angelique spoke, and then she turned to the Student Council, "Sorry, he likes to do that once in a while."

"That's alright." Milly replied, still creeped out at what Keith did. "Why you want us to join?"

"All of you saw what those retards can do right?" Keith motioned towards the monitor that shows the Fans, "We need more fire power-"

"Yeah baby!" E.E. exulted as his Saint's Knuckles began to burn.

"Not that fire power E.E." Sven spoke as he massaged his temples. Apparently, sitting next to E.E. gives you headaches.

"-to defeat them. Currently, Euphemia is training as a Lancer/Gunslinger/Princess class…" Keith took a remote control and changed the channel of the monitor. Now it shows Euphemia sparring against Michelle.

"Heart Attack! Gae Bolg!" Michelle then tried to nail a hit on Euphie's chest but Euphie sidestepped and began to counter.

"Heart Breaker Requiem!" Euphie dashed behind Michelle and delivered a quick stab on her chest, the exact part where her heart is; Euphie then followed up by taking out her Thompson Sub-Machine Gun, dashing behind Michelle and began to pelt her back with training rounds.

Michelle quickly recovered and began her counter offensive. She took out her Artic Sniper Rifle and quickly attached its bayonet.

"Autumn of Cherry Blossoms…" Michelle then teleported on Euphie's left side; already charging her EXL Move, "Sakura Judgment!" Michelle began to move around really fast while slashing and thrusting Euphie with her Rifle/Lance while firing training rounds at her. Every time Michelle slash or thrust her weapon, Euphie felt that there are two training rounds that hit her. It dawned to her that Michelle's real purpose of slashing while firing was to split the bullet in half.

A few seconds later, Euphie finally gave up as she can't find a way to get out of the Sakura Judgment.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Student Council's jaws dropped at what they saw. When did Princess Euphemia become awesome? And she is perfectly hot with her combat uniform. Think Saber's uniform, only she wears a skirt, thigh high white stockings and blue combat shoes. Suzaku is already suffering from a minor nosebleed.

"Where do I sign up?" Nina asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Why I'm not surprised…" Rime spoke as he opened a bag that was sent to them, which contains lots of Brittanian Dollars.

"I heard Eclectic PWNed some white haired guy at poker…" Kamina said while practicing his sword style.

Somewhere, Allen Walker sneezed while he sobbed at Lenalee's lap.

"Now we have funds…" Jones suddenly showed up, "Lets take Tokyo Hotel from those landlubba!"

"I don't think that's possible Jones…" Sanji showed up, drinking a can of clear Cola, "… they have Six-Six-Six Trident Shamal as their ally. His Trident Mosquitoes are patrolling the 500 meter radius of the hotel. Were dead even before we can get at least 100 meters."

"Then let's buy some insecticide!" Jones insisted, "Tch... I should have brought my Aircraft Carrier to this world…" He then received lots of glares from his team mates. "What?"

"You have an Aircraft Carrier?" Rime spoke; his hands were glowing blue with an ice type spell.

"You know, I'm itching to try Giga Gravirei at you…" Sanji said as he prepared for the spell.

"Wait! I can explain!" Jones tried to calm down his team mates... until he felt the tip if Kamina's Katana on his neck.

"And to think I need to endure this horrible place…" Kamina was pissed off.

"W-wa… Sorry?" Jones smiled apologetically. It didn't work.

Three seconds later, there was an almost girly scream that echoed through out the Tokyo Bay Harbor.

"Oh, the Knights have recruited Poison Cooking Bianchi…" Sanji spoke as he kicked Jones… which landed on his baby-makers…

"OW! MY BABY MAKERS!" Jones crumpled in an undignified heap.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You'll train me as an assassin?" A shocked Shirley asked Keith.

"I saw the Job Class fits you perfectly!" Keith exulted, "Your pretty face…" Shirley's face began to turn red.

"…and nice figure will surely catch their attention!" Milly supported the gushing Keith. Shirley consciously covered her body as if she was been striped off of her clothes.

"And that nice figure of yours will be the last thing they'll be seeing before they die!" Keith said as he gave Milly a high-five.

"Note to self: Don't let those two do what they both pleased…" Angelique muttered to herself.

"Go Keith! Go Milly!" E.E. added to the raging fires.

"Don't encourage those two you retard." Nessiah spoke in a low tone.

The door of the dressing room opened and what Keith saw sent him and the males present into an Imagination Overdrive.

"Everyone…" M.I.Y.U.'s voice echoed, "…meet our newest Alchemist, Nina Einstein."

At first Nina was a bit shy at showing them her combat uniform, but after a few nudges from Michelle and she was able to show off her uniform. And it was an alchemist uniform… from Ragnarok Online…

"Oh my god! She's smokin' hot!" Rivalz suddenly found himself mentally arguing with himself on who's hotter, Nina or Milly.

Maybe I should do a poll about that…

Suzaku, on the other hand, is beginning to lose his blood due to nosebleed.

Milly promptly glomped Nina, "Oh my Nina! You look cute in your combat uniform! Wear that more often and I'm sure plenty of boys will be on your tail."

Nina just blushed profusely.

"What about Shirley? Does she have a combat uniform?" Milly asked as she eyed Shirley. Shirley, on the other hand, hid behind Suzaku.

"Well… none." Keith replied.

"But why?" Milly whined. Apparently, she's preparing something for Shirley.

"She'll be training under the guidance of Poison Cooking Bianchi…" As if on cue, the really cute Bianchi of the Vongola Family entered the room.

"So, who's the girl I'll be training?" she asked in a serious tone.

Shirley gulped nervously.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in a dark room, where a Sephirotic System hangs in the background, Reverie, Aguni and Dimitrii were talking to each other.

"You know Reverie…" Dimitrii began, "_Gago ka! Bakit mo ako pinasuot ng asul na one piece swimsuit at lab coat?! Di ako crossdresser!" _(You bastard! Why do you order me to wear a blue one piece swimsuit and a lab coat?! I'm not a crossdresser!)

"Shut up Dimitrii. Even I don't want to be labeled as 'Bastard Queen'… My stupid Other Kurogane-niisan…" Reverie grumbled.

"I don't mind mine…" Aguni spoke, earning him glares from Reverie and Dimitrii.

"So… seriously, is everything going according to the scenario?" Reverie asked seriously, as she seriously imitated Gendo Ikari's seriously intimidating stare, and seriously easy to master, folded hand trick.

And how I able to insert many of the word 'seriously' is beyond the Author of this fict.

"You know seriously…" Dimitrii spoke, "This is stupid…"

"Why so serious?!" Aguni suddenly spoke in a creepy way.

Reverie face-palmed as their meeting is just seriously going no where.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Keith decided to leave the Job Change matters to M.I.Y.U. since he hasn't explored Tokyo. He decided to go first in the park and was a bit surprised to see an Author feeding the pigeons there.

"It's a surprise to see you in the park Eclectic…" Keith mused. His left hand already holding Bloody Cross in pendant form.

Electric Eclectic looked at Keith, "Well… I'm not." Eclectic lunged at Keith, trying to stab him with the dagger 'Rule Breaker'. Keith parried the attack and quickly drove his foot towards Eclectic's stomach, which sent Eclectic a few feet away. That distance gave Keith enough room to change Bloody Cross into its Spear Form.

"O iron centaur trampling the Battlefield..." Keith began chanting a Tactics Card spell.

"Let's do this! Ninety-nine million volts!" Eclectic began to charge electricity on his fist.

The two Authors dashed at each other…

"Thy spear pierces steel and flesh alike! Chariot, Break Out!"

"Thundergod's Wrath! Spare no part unburned!"

As the two attacks clashed, the vast amounts of energy that were released began to destroy everything on its path. The onlookers took cover as the stream of energy became denser.

The two Authors were locked in a mortal combat.

"Hurry, hurry, HURRY! Show me your next technique!" Keith cackled.

"He he he he he HE HE HE HEEEEE!" Eclectic cackled also.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere, the entity who hi-jacked the body he was in from Samael, who hi-jacked it from Forsaken286, who hi-jacked it from someone else, stirred in his sleep.

"Intense power… It must be him…" he then promptly covered himself with his blanket.

"May be next time… I'm still sleepy…" Yeah… talk about laziness…

-------------------------------------------------------------

The two Authors sat on the bench after their battle against each other… apparently, Karinka and Angelique showed up, both wielding a titanium harisen which is now fitted with rocket boosters for additional firepower. Now, the onlookers were now scared at the two 'Peacekeepers' than the troublemakers.

"I will not let Angelique mass-produce that harisen…" Keith spoke as he applied ice on the bump on his head. The ONLY injury he received from the fight. The bad part is, it was from Angelique.

"You better do that fast… Karinka has already had one of those infernal device…" Eclectic, on the other hand massaged his swollen cheeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Tokyo…

"I think were lost…" Ky Kyske spoke to his wife, Dizzy.

"I told you to ask for directions! But no… You have to act 'Mr. Knight who purges sins beyond the grace of god.' And go random direction guessing…" Dizzy spoke.

Ky looked at Dizzy for a second before speaking, "Okay, the Kurogane Surge is just as strong as the Sheo Darren effect…"

In an apartment somewhere, Sheo Darren sneezed.

"Bless you Sheo-niichan!" Ilya chirped.

"Must be the weather…" Sheo rubbed his nose, and then proceeded to practice the Unlimited Blade Works attack.

"I think someone is talking about you." Rin suggested.

"Hai, Rin-chama." Sheo spoke towards the cute magus.

"I find the suffix 'chama' demeaning…" Rin rolled eyes.

Back to our lost pair…

"Gomen, Ky-sama." Dizzy bowed

"That's alright Dizzy-chan… By the way, Henrietta and Claes will arrive here tomorrow. I wish they brought the Sheo Radar so we can finish this mission…" Ky said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Northern Philippines, Mount Makiling…

Nunnally and Rollo were able to find a good place to land the Vincent. They awed at the beautiful scene in front of them. Lush virgin forest, clear spring water, a waterfall and a table…

"A table?" Rollo asked as he found the said item rather out of place in a beautiful place.

Nunnally looked at Rollo, "Plot Device…"

Shrugging, Rollo took the picnic basket out of the Vincent and went towards the table. Nunnally, on the other hand, dipped her foot on the spring.

"The water's so cool…" Nunnally said as she drifted into unequal bliss.

Rollo sat beside Nunnally, held her hand affectionately and dipped his foot, "Yeah…"

"Beautiful place, isn't it?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah… Let's hold our wedding reception here once we get married."

Nunnally smiled at him, "I like that." She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

Unbeknownst to the two, they were watched by a woman in white robes.

"Finally, you two were back…" the woman spoke to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"In Nazi China, everyone plays Xbox360!" E.E. yelled at Sven.

Sven blew a raspberry, "No! In Soviet Brittania, Wii rules!"

And the two began to throw spells at each other while yelling:

"Nazi China!"

"Soviet Brittania!"

"Eh? What are they talking about?" Milly asked as she took the book titled, 'Selecting your Job Class' from Nina.

"Game consoles… which degenerate to what faction rules…" Mii replied

"Soviet Brittania!"

"Nazi China!"

"I wish those two could stop… Nintendo DS is the best back in Miroodo Village…" Ruuji spoke rather loudly.

"Ruuji, run." Mii grabbed Ruuji by the collar of his shirt as she dragged him away from E.E. and Sven, who quickly chased them.

"If those two can't decide what is the best game console is, ask Adolf Hitler…" Eisen spoke while he plays _Melty Blood: Act Cadenza_.

"Good point." M.I.Y.U. replied.

"Um, excuse me. Where is Keith?" a female voice asked.

Nina replied, "He's in his room. Err… who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Aoi Misato." The girl bowed, "I'm with my partner Tatsuma Hiyuu…"

"coughHusbandcough" Eisen suddenly coughed for no reason, which made Tatsuma and Aoi blush. "He's inside… so go and do whatever couples do…"

Two seconds later, Eisen found himself embedded in the nearest wall via Aoi's Shield Attack and Tatsuma's Gyozen Kyoku.

"This sucks…" Eisen muttered before fainting.

Nina, Milly, Rivalz, Suzaku and Euphemia looked at Eisen, "Owned"

"By the way, I haven't seen Lelouch and Kallen. Where are they?" Milly asked at no one particular.

"I think they're dating." Rivalz joked. He then suddenly froze from the large amount of killing intent from Shirley.

"That red-head will die… I swear she will die…" Shirley muttered to her self while holding one of her Poison Cooking Dangos.

The other student council members and one princess backed away from the PO'ed Shirley.

"S-she's scary…" Nina whispered. Ready to throw a Paralysis Bomb if Shirley went berserk.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Mount Makiling…

The two were enjoying each other's company when they heard someone spoke.

"Finally, you two returned." A soft, feminine voice said.

Rollo tensed up, his Geass flared up as he looked at the source of the voice, and he was surprised to see a white robed girl with an angelic face smiling at them.

"Who are you?" Nunnally asked, curious at the girl.

"I'm Maria. I've been waiting for you two…" she smiled sweetly at them.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kaguya was at the Black Knights HQ telling Zero/Lelouch about what will happen four months later.

"Is your source can be trusted?" Zero/lelouch asked Kaguya. He must think of a strategy to win this Author War, even he's not an Author himself.

"The Cloaked Man told us what groups were currently here at Japan, and one of those groups was the Knights of the Crimson Autumn."

"You mean Kurogane is an Author?" a surprised Kallen asked.

"Yeah… There's another Author who goes by the name Sheo Darren here… the Cloaked Man says that if we ever meet him, don't provoke him." Kaguya warned.

"How massive will this war be?" Rakshata asked.

"He said the other factions were building bases at the other Areas… and also he said something about Tokyo being the battlefield… he also said something about power overwhelming… all your base are belong to us… Running Faucet tactics… it's confusing really."

"That means Tokyo will get leveled if the Author War get take too long." Kallen said.

"So… what will we do?" Tamaki asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Waiting for us?" A confused Rollo asked, "Are you expecting us?"

Maria nodded, "I've been waiting for you two for quite some time…"

"We don't understand…" Nunnally spoke.

"Ah… yes… just like last time in 'The World Within and Without'…" Maria mused to herself.

What Nunnally and Rollo didn't know, Maria was the lady of the Mountain. Maria Makiling was a powerful enchantress. She protects the mountain from people who tries to destroy it. Mount Makiling is also a well of Earth and White magic; she protects it from those who seek it just to use it for their own purposes. During the old times, she welcomes everyone to her domain. She wanted to share what she has. She cares for everyone. Because of her kindness, she made one man fall in love for her.

But men she was helping began to get greedy. They started to get more than what they should get. They began to raze the forest just to build their villages there. They also began to dig up the mountain just to get its precious jewels and minerals. They did it in the name of technology and progress.

At first, she begged them to stop. That what they were doing was wrong. She was willing to forgive them even what they committed were terrible.

But her pleas were ignored. She was hated, mocked and attacked.

Her patience snapped. It was too much even for an innocent enchantress. She summoned the immense power that was with her always. She, among with her animal friends and human allies, engaged the aggressors in a battle. In the end of the battle, it was the mountain that suffered.

Dead littered the field. Her animal friends, the aggressors, her friends… and her loved one. Losing her loved one was one thing. But losing her closest friends was another thing.

They become friends when they first met her. They always visit her; help her tend her vegetable patch; help reinforce her house and so many other things.

So when the battle started, they were the first in the front lines… and were the first ones to fall…

She promised to herself that if she ever meets them again, she will give them her blessing. One of her strongest spells she always reserved for her closest friends.

Maria looked at the confused couple, "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

To be Continued…

Next Chapter: The Corrupted Diamond Chapter: Code 01 – The Shape of Things to Come

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Finally! Time proceed with the plot!

To Korrag: Be patient. I'm just finding a good part to add you in.

To Eclectic: Want to name the Aircraft Carrier 'Over the Rainbow'?

To Senorita: I'll gonna modify the names of your moves. Ex: God's Punishment: Hurracanrana. My sister says 'Lame…' Don't worry: I'll give you a fight scene against her.

To Everyone: What job class will fit Milly? I'm planning to give Rivalz the 'Masked Rider' Job Class… Just think Rivalz yelling "Rider Change!"

And now…

-------------------------------------------------------------

When boredom and writers block reached maximum levels… they always came.

**It's the M&K Show!**

"Hallo!" An over enthusiastic Milly Ashford greeted, "Welcome to our pilot episode of the M&K Show!" she looked at the man sitting beside him, who was so absorbed playing Knights in the Nightmare on the Nintendo DS. "Oi, were on-air Keith."

Quickly hiding his NDS, Keith greeted the readers, "Hello! I hope you liked the story the Other Kurogane making for you."

"Speaking of which…" Milly become interested, "Why do you call the one on the keyboard 'Other Kurogane'? You're Keith Alucard Kurogane, while he's Keith Kurogane. Would it be easy to just call you Alucard Kurogane?"

Keith scratched his head, "Actually, I am based on his original story called 'Amethyst Dawn: The Knights of the Crimson Autumn'… He wrote it on a notebook so he can't give anyone links towards it…"

"I bet he's busy playing Luminous Arc 2, Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Need for Speed Most Wanted, Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2, Red Alert 3, and…" she was interrupted when a piece of crumpled paper landed on her head, bounced towards Keith's head and landed on the table.

They un-crumpled the paper and saw what was written on it:

**END THE SHOW NAO!**

"Ehehehe… I think we ran out of time…" Milly chuckled nervously

"Oh my… this omake section has been Left4Dead…" Keith commented.

Until a crowbar landed square on his head.

"Well… this is the M&K Show for this chapter… Ja ne!" Milly waved goodbye at the camera.

"Crowbars are for geeky video game characters…" Keith commented again.

What landed on him this time was a one-ton anvil.

Milly shook her head in dismay.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Please… Read and Review.


	8. The Corrupted Diamond Chapter 01

**A/N:** This fanfiction is still open for everyone who wants to join. Just be patient, because I am thinking what scene I should put you guys in…

Disclaimer: The only thing I own was my Original Characters and the idea for this fanfiction. The other OCs and Anime Characters belong to their respective owners.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**OMAKE: What Rider?**

Rivalz looked at the book titled 'Selecting your Job Class'. He hasn't selected his job class yet. But he glanced one time when Nina was flipping through the pages about the Masked Rider job class. To make sure the made a right choice, he approached Sven and Eisen, who were at that time were playing Need for Speed Most Wanted, to ask about the job class.

"Hey guys." Rivalz called out. The two were very absorbed on their match.

"What? You're distracting us…" E.E. spoke; his eyes were glued at the monitor.

"Make it quick will you…" Sven said.

"I want to ask about the Rider job class…"

The two froze when they heard the word Rider. Apparently, they were thinking of a completely different Rider job class.

"YOU WANT TO PICK THE RIDER JOB CLASS?!" E.E. bug-eyed.

"Riders are only for female gender, Rivalz…" Sven began to remove the thought of Rivalz in Servant Rider's combat uniform. That thought is up there next in Rey Za Burrel in a thong. He shuddered at the memory of seeing him in 'Ms. Seed Destiny Beauty Pageant'.

Rivalz raised an eyebrow and asked, "What Rider job class are you guys talking about? I'm talking about those armored guys riding on motorcycles…"

The two looked at Rivalz, "Its Masked Rider job class Rivalz… Not Rider…" E.E. said.

"There's already a Rider job class." Sven sighed at relief.

"Okay… so what Rider job class are you guys talking about?"

The two kept their mouth shut.

I'm sorry for the lack of quality for this omake section…

-------------------------------------------------------------

**The Corrupted Diamond Chapter: Code 01 – The Shape of Things to Come**

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you two believe in reincarnation?" Maria asked.

"Wait a minute…" Rollo spoke, "…this is getting confusing. Are you saying that we were reincarnations of someone you knew in the past? You don't look like an old hermit."

"Rollo-kun, watch your words. They're a bit offensive." Nunnally slapped his arm lightly.

"That's alright…" Maria smiled at them, "…I think I'm already 500 human years old so it's not surprising to hear that remark." She coughed lightly and spoke in a sad tone, "Yes, you two are reincarnations of my two closest friends, Cocoy and Stella."

Nunnally looked at Maria and saw her eyes were welling in tears, "What do you want from them?" she asked.

Maria looked at Nunnally and smiled, "I want to thank them for everything and give them a gift…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Southern Cross' alert siren blared out as M.I.Y.U. briefed everyone while they rushed towards the bridge.

"I detected multiple warships heading from the Tarawa Island on the South Pacific…"

Keith then asked, "What are they composed of?"

"Unknown. They have a Jamming Field active so I can't get more info."

Eisen groaned, "Great… were fighting an unknown fleet."

"Though I detected a satellite that kept of aiming at them…" M.I.Y.U. added

"Oh shi-" Sven cursed, "They have a Gundam Double X with them."

"Gundam?" Milly asked, "Like the one Eisen always pilot?"

"Yeah…" Sven replied, "The Gundam Double X is capable of a Satellite Cannon shot…"

"My records say that the Gundam Double X is always deployed by the Yaoi Fangirls Brigade." M.I.Y.U. spoke.

Keith suddenly stopped running and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Hundred percent sure."

Keith then took his Sony Ericcson phone and speed dialed a number. A few rings later, "Hullo? No, I didn't call you to pest you about your user-unfriendly BattleStar… I didn't mean that. Anyways aim your radar system at the South Pacific…" he then hanged up the phone.

"Who did you called?" Milly asked.

"Someone who hates those nuisances with a passion…" Keith said, "Let's go back at the lounge. He'll take care of them for us."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hundred nautical miles northwest of Tarawa Island

"Are you sure that our fleet can go up head to head with the Southern Cross?" one of the Fangirls asked.

"That's why we deployed a Jamming Field around our fleet, they probably having trouble guessing what group are us." The commander said.

"But I can't remove the feeling that Murphy's Law will slap us in the face…"

"Just shut up and check the-" The commander ordered, but she was cut off when one of their ships exploded.

"What the-"

"Were under attack!"

"How's that possible?!" The bewildered Commander asked, "They should have missed because of the Jamming Field deployed!"

"We got the serial of the aggressor…" The bridge bunny gasped, "It's the Battlestar Phoenix!"

"Oh shi-" the commander wasn't able to complete the curse word cause their fleet was hit by Ranger's 30 Moegaton Kawaii Bomb.

"Sir, our experimental Moegaton Bomb is a success." One of the many bridge bunnies of the Battlestar Phoenix reported.

"Alright, experiment was a success." He then announced, "Our new bomb will help us in our crusade against the Yaoi Fans!"

"And not to mention will prevent us from overspending in buying Nuclear Missiles…" one of the bridge bunnies said.

Ranger nodded, "True… Anyways, let's head towards Tokyo!"

"Estimated time of arrival: 1800 hours."

Ranger looked at the clock and it says its 12:00 PM.

"I really need to invest on thrusters and boosters…" Ranger groaned.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You took the USS Over the Rainbow from the US Military in the NGE World…" Sanji spoke dryly as he looked at the enormous Aircraft Carrier.

Somewhere, Kensuke Aida yelled bloody murder at the disappearance of the said Aircraft Carrier.

Shrugging, Jones replied, "It went on my turf, so I invaded it. Easy task really…" He then remembered the original crew of the ship yelling like schoolgirls when he throws one of his grenades.

"Anyways… let's move our things from this dump. I don't like the smell here…" Karinka said as she caressed her new toy, the Titanium Harisen.

"I wish Eclectic will go at Keith's turf and talk to him about that Weapon of Absolute Domination…" Rime said as he remembered being on the receiving end of the harisen.

"If all girls get to hold of copies of that harisen…" Jones said.

"It will be the end of the male population." Sanji finished.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_You know Keith-kun…" Marianne began, "I think we should get married."_

_Keith went bug-eyed, "Eh?! Marriage?! Were still fourteen! What entered your mind to think of that idea?!"_

"_Nothing." She smiled at him, "I think we should now settle down and live somewhere else. Far from the Jewels, far from the Order of the New World, far from dimension hopping and far from being an Author…"_

_Keith wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll find a way…"_

Keith woke up from his dream and said to himself, "I'll find a way…"

"Keith," M.I.Y.U.'s voice said, "Please report to the bridge at once. We have a situation."

"Alright, I'll go there in a minute…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere, Ranger and Korrag looked at the sky.

"You know, your fanfiction is getting more and more confusing…" Ranger commented.

"And where is the scene you promised me?" Korrag asked angrily. He then threatened Other Kurogane by saying that he'll be going to the Philippines to slug his face and smash his precious computer.

"_**Please be patient guys. You know I'm currently playing Left4Dead and Red Alert 3… Plus, Murphy's Law kicked me in the face when the guys who were supposed to set us up a Wifi Internet Connection said our place is a dead zone. It's depressing really."**_

"Then why don't use broadband, DSL or even Dial-up?" Ranger asked.

"_**Dial-up is too slow for Online Gaming, and I already inquired at the telecom companies about the Broadband and DSL Internet Service… I need to pick which company has the best connection. Believe me, you don't know annoyance when your download reached 99 percent, only to have the internet disconnected…**_

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I detected a Spearhead Missile being transported from North Korea. It seems some Author captured the country and began to modify the stored missiles there." M.I.Y.U. reported when Keith arrived.

"Excuse me," Suzaku asked, "But that is this Spearhead Missile?"

Sven replied, "Spearhead Missile is a three stage ICBM that can be targeted to any area in this planet. It's called Spearhead because the only part that will hit the impact zone is the warhead. It's the prototype of another missile called Broken Arrow."

"The warhead is composed of hollow point homing bullets. In some worlds, it was banned because it ruthlessly killed foot soldiers and not to mention, civilians with extreme prejudice… It was later nicknamed 'Bloody November' when a Spearhead Missile was launched and detonated at a Halloween Concert." Nessiah read from his book.

"Anyways…" Keith cut off the history lesson, "Eisen and Sven, you two will take care of the missile. If you can't get it, destroy it."

"Roger that." Sven and Eisen spoke.

"Oh, Suzaku." Keith called his attention, "I decided that you must train with Euphemia since you have hidden brawler skills."

"Hidden brawler skills? What do you mean?" Euphemia asked, curious.

"Apparently, Suzaku's skill as a Brawler Class is on 'sleep'" Keith said as he did air quoted, "All we need to do is to have Euphemia and Suzaku engage in a training match to wake that sleeping skill up."

"But, why me?" Euphemia asked, not too happy that she will be fighting against Suzaku, even it's only a training match.

"Suzaku will outclass Nina in terms of experience; Rivalz, on the other hand, has not yet mastered how to use the Leangle Rider System; Shirley is trained as a hitman, she will surely defeat Suzaku before he can wake his skill up; Milly… Do you want Suzaku be snatched away from you?"

Euphemia glared holes at Milly, who were at that time was laughing nervously.

"By the way Keith…" Angelique asked, "What's Milly's Job Class?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Aoi and Tatsuma were sharing a cone of Strawberry ice cream in the park where Keith and Eclectic previously fought and almost destroyed. Hey were enjoying each others company when they sensed a familiar magic spike in the air.

"You felt it too, Tatsuma?" Aoi asked. His voice sounded serious.

"Yeah…" Tatsuma replied after he took a bite off the Strawberry ice cream, "Someone is using the Dark Law here…"

"Should we call Sakurai and the others?"

Tatsuma nodded and offered Aoi some ice cream.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When Lelouch and Kallen returned to Ashford Academy, the first thing that he saw was Euphemia and Suzaku locked in a fierce combat.

"Bullet Storm!" Euphemia declared as she took out her newly modified twin Uzis, jumped in the air and began to pepper Suzaku with training rounds. The modification on the guns made it possible for Euphemia to stay airborne while firing at the slightly panicked Suzaku, who hid behind a large tree.

"Do you think…?" Kallen broke the silence.

Lelouch just nodded, "Lovers Quarrel…"

Kallen wondered, "Wonder what they argued about…"

"Probably who'll get the top spot…" Lelouch muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing… just ignore me…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Keith was star gazing from the top of Ashford Academy's Clock tower.

"An eternity of stars: Stars that seems to ready to fall, stars that seemed to burn, stars that seemed like gold dust, stars that seemed like so many jewels..."

Keith frowned, not because he quoted the Junker from _Planetarian ~Reverie of a little planet~_, but he just remembered the cause of everything… the Amethyst Dawn.

"Something troubling you Keith?" Milly suddenly showed up, holding two cans of hot chocolate.

"Nothing…"

"You know…" Milly offered one of the hot chocolate, "…every time you says 'Nothing' your voice betrays you and it says there is something wrong…"

Sighing, Keith began to talk, "I'm just missing someone…"

"Who's that 'someone' could be?" Milly asked enthusiastically.

Silence answered her. A few seconds later, she realized that she hit a sensitive subject.

"I'm sorry Keith." Milly apologized sincerely.

Keith just smiled as he looked at the starry sky; tears were already streaming down his face, "She always said that we will live together in an isolated island. She loved being with Mother Nature…" He took a handkerchief and wiped the tears off, but he can't stop crying, "She also said that very cloudless nights, we will lie down the sand and watch the star filled sky…"

Unbeknownst to the two, Angelique, who was eavesdropping at the conversation, was already crying.

"She…" Keith broke down, "…died. Why? Why did she leave me? Why did god took away my sunshine?! She haven't did anything wrong to everyone or anyone to warrant her a terrible death?! Why I haven't able to protect her?!" He began crying uncontrollably. Milly who was listening, came to a realization that even Keith's an Author, he is still a human.

A human capable of feeling sadness, guilt and sorrow.

"She's screaming for help! She screamed out my name but I didn't able to help her! I failed her!"

Milly decided to give him a comforting hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The other Authors suddenly felt that they were defeated… and they can't determine where they were defeated at...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Reverie was enjoying her evening coffee at a bakery when someone tapped her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked in an annoyed tone. She was answered by a hand grabbing her neck.

"Critical Impact 'Choke Slam'!" Senorita Lucha declared as she sent Reverie on the ground, creating a crater.

Reverie counter-attacked by kicking her in the stomach with her left foot but she caught it and began to dislocate it.

"What are you saying about my skill list being lame?" Lucha asked, still applying pressure on Reverie's foot. She noticed that Reverie isn't showing any signs that she was in pain. Then she heard an audible click.

**BOOM!**

The bakery exploded, sending Lucha tumbling outside. She slowly stood up and saw Reverie caressing her left foot.

"Kage Bunshin eh?"

"Let's settle this some other time…" Reverie spoke as the sound of sirens began to fill the air.

Lucha just nodded and teleported away.

Reverie sighed, "And I thought I could enjoy a cup of coffee…" she then teleported before the police could see her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Korrag wasn't amused when he found himself in the middle of a Fan Naval Base stationed at Hawaii.

"My entrance is kinda lame…" Korrag commented.

_**But at least you can vent your anger here…**_

"Yeah right…" Korrag began to cast a spell, "Now this base is belong to me… Consume, Shadow Arrancar."

A few seconds later, screams filled the air as the Fans were eaten alive by a Shadow that looked like an Arrancar.

"I always wanted to build a boat."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Voices of Gaea… Hear my cry and grant these children your absolute blessing!" Maria chanted as Rollo and Nunnally were bathed with a strange white light that came from the sky.

The two looked at the sky and saw a flashlight aimed over them.

"Talk about lame special effects…" Rollo commented.

Nunnally began to scold Rollo, "He's trying his best… leave him alone…."

After the light dissipated, Maria walked towards the two and handed them something.

"For you, reincarnation of Stella, I give you a replica of the Tome of the Night Sky…" Maria handed a blue book that is adorned with gold engravings and a gold cross. "…and for you, reincarnation of Cocoy, I give you a replica the Durandal." She handed a peculiar looking staff at Rollo. "I would suggest that you two go back at Japan immediately; another war beside what you're will bring chaos to that land and you two were the only hope of playing the role of Peacemakers."

The two nodded then promptly left for their Knightmare Frame.

"I would like to know your names in this time period." Maria asked politely.

The two faced Maria before going inside the Vincent.

"I'm Rollo Lamperouge."

"I'm Nunnally vi Brittania."

_**Soon to be Mrs. Nunnally V.B. Lamperouge…**_

"Mister Author, you're ruining a good scene here…" Maria politely commented.

"And wasting good internet bandwidth with your unnecessary comments." Rollo spoke, only to be pinched in the ear by Nunnally.

"Just ignore him Rollo-kun…"

"May we meet again someday, Rollo and Nunnally. And May Gaea continues to bless you both…" Maria, who despite being a Filipino enchantress, did a very Japanese bow as the Vincent left Mount Makiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Extremity Fist!" Suzaku declared as his left fist began to glow. He slammed it on the ground causing a small tremor, knocking everyone away. Euphemia, who is the closest, wasn't lucky, as she received the whole force of the attack. Since Suzaku was wearing training gauntlets, the impact Euphie received wasn't fatal… but it hurts… like hell.

"I think I would not be able to move in a few days…" Euphemia groaned as she wasn't able to stand up after the attack.

Suzaku quickly rushed to her side, "Sorry, I didn't know what entered my mind to deliver that strong attack… it just popped in my mind…"

"That's alright Suzakun…" Euphemia said before she fainted in his arm because of exhaustion.

"Well… she will really faint after throwing Tier-3 skills a lot…" Keith suddenly showed up. He scooped Euphie from Suzaku, "I'll carry her to her room…"

"And what," Eisen spoke, "…take advantage of-"

He was silenced by Keith's glare. It made Eisen uneasy so he apologized. "Sorry…"

Keith then proceeded to carry Euphie back her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Milly approached Angelique after he left to check Suzaku and Euphemia.

"I think you now the whole story, am I right Angelique?" Milly asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------

To be Continued…

**Next Chapter: The Corrupted Diamond Chapter; Code 02 – The Whole Story**

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm making two new stories…

1.) Coded Arms: Black Diamond Rhapsody (Evangelion)

and

2.) Vermilion Snow Flakes (Gunslinger Girl)

I hope once I publish those you guys read it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I'm bored… so…

**It's the M&K Show!**

"Hallo!" Milly greeted energetically, "Welcome to the second episode of the M&K Show!" She suddenly blushed as she was about to introduce Keith.

"No need to introduce me, Milly-chan…" Keith intervened.

"Keith-kun… is the Other Kurogane trying to hook us up?" Milly's face became redder.

"I don't know…" Keith scratched his head, "The last time, he was trying to hook me with Henrietta…"

Sheo Darren suddenly showed up, wielding Kansho and Bakuya rather dangerously.

"The Zero no Tsukaima one, Mr. Darren…" Keith explained as Sheo suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"By the way, what stories did Sheo Darren publish already?" Milly asked.

"The Wedding Night series, The World Within and Without, Life goes On… just to name a few… they're good works…" Keith said.

"And I heard Other Kurogane is making two new stories…"

"Yeah, I wish they have a good flow in the story…"

"To quote Ranger: This story is getting confusing…"

"Oh were already running out of time..."

"Is that so?" Milly asked, "Well, thank you for reading this chapter!"

"Please read and review!"

"And we will be back next chapter for more chaotic, confusing and amusing insanity!" Milly bowed.

A few seconds later…

"Say, Milly-chan, want me to treat you to a fancy restaurant?"

"Sure."


End file.
